Naruto Heart of the ninja
by BNGwarrior
Summary: After finding a family, Naruto begins his journy as both ninja, and Keyblade master. Clashing with new enemies and old enemies of his new family, Naruto will soon become the hero of his home world and of dozens of other worlds. Xover W/Kingdom Hearts.
1. Awakening

**here's a new work i just came upon, thought i'd run with it. crossover of Naruto and Kingdom Hearts, post KH2 with a bit of 358/2 Days. Couples include Natruto/SakuraInoHinataTenten.**

**I own nothing.**

**and if u say anything about my grammer, i say IT'S A FANFIC, JUST READ AND ENJOY!**

Awakening

Naruto Uzumaki ran through the streets of Konoha, breathing hard. He chanced a look behind him and ducked in time for a kunai dagger go flying over his head. He lost his balance and began to roll head over feet. Scrambling to his feet, he kept running as a mob of angry villagers chased after him, shouting at him.

"Get back here Demon!" was the main call that he heard.

_Why?_ Naruto though. _Why does this keep happening? Why do they call me a demon?_ Naruto tripped over something and fell on his face. Before he could get up, the crowd surrounded him, weapons in hand. This was the end, though Naruto, he was going to die.

N/KH

Flying over the village, nothing more than a star in the sky, was a colorful ship, inside were 6 occupants, 3 humans, 2 boys and 1 girl, a mouse, a dog, and a duck.

"Donald, does the navigation say where we are?" The mouse, who was the pilot asked.

"It doesn't King Mickey." The duck, Donald, replied.

"Mickey, down there, there's a boy in trouble!" The girl shouted. The two boys rushed to the window and looked down. Sure enough, down on the ground was a mob surrounding a young boy, probably no older than 5 or 6.

"Take us down Mickey." The silver haired boy said. Mickey didn't need telling twice, adjusting the steering column, the ship they were in shot downward.

_You're not going to make it in time._ A voice whispered into the ear of the boy with spiky brown hair. The boy nodded in agreement.

"Your majesty, we're going to need to pull off a sling-shot!" He shouted at Mickey.

"Sora, are you crazy?" The silver haired boy demanded.

"Probably." Sora said with a fearless smirk. "Come on Riku, you've know me long enough writher or not to ask me that." Riku just looked his friend, and then returned the smile.

"Good luck." He said.

"Thanks." Sora said. "Goofy, I need to borrow one of your shields." The dog nodded and threw Sora a pentagon shaped shield that he would normally use for defense. With a nod to Mickey, Sora opened the door. Mickey whipped the ship around and Sora shot out of it.

"It's official, I'm crazy." Sora said.

_No argument here._ Said the voice as a blond haired boy seemed to appear next to Sora. Sora smirked at the blond.

"Like you don't love it either Roxas." Sora said.

"Well now I didn't say that." Roxas said with a smirk. "But focus on the matter at hand." Sora nodded and turned back to his target.

N/KH

Down on the ground, Naruto was starring up in fear as one of the villagers drew a sword and raised it over his head.

"This is where you die demon brat." The villager sneered. Naruto shut his eyes tight and waited for the blow. But instead, he heard the sword clang against something else. Opening his eye, he saw a boy with spiky brown hair and a black outfit holding the villager's sword back with a silver key shaped weapon.

"Attacking a defenseless kid, now that's just low." The boy grunted and pushed the villager back, glaring at him. Before anyone else could do anything, 4 other figures dropped out of the sky. A boy a little bit older than the first with long silver hair held a dark, curved key shaped sword with heart shaped teeth, a mouse was holding a gold version of the brown haired boy's sword, a duck was holding a staff that was tipped in a design of a pointed hat and a dog was holding a round shield.

"You guys left Kairi driving?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Yeah, she'd definitely better at it that you." The duck quacked and sniggered.

"Just wait till we get to the Garden Donald." The boy said.

"More demons!" The villagers shouted and began throwing things at the 5 new comers. Their weapons were knocked aside by the weapons and spells of the new comers.

"Enough!" a voice boomed over everything. An old man wearing a white robe and a wide hat stepped through the mob, the villagers part as he neared. "Mickey, is that you?" The man asked when he made it to the center. The mouse looked up and a smile broke over his face.

"Sarutobi! It's good to see you." It said, lowering his weapon. After a nod to the others, they lowered their guard as well.

"You have yet to truly age a day my friend." Sarutobi said with a smile. "I am the Hokage now so I must ask what you are doing here."

"We were traveling by and we spotted this kid being attacked." Sora said. "Attacked by your own people I might add." Hokage looked around at the villagers with a burning glare that made them all flinch.

"Leave now!" Hokage snapped. The people all left, several shooting death glares at Naruto and at the others who were protecting him.

"Please my friends come with me." The Hokage said and led Sora and his friends to his tower. "You too Naruto." Naruto nodded and followed he group. All the way, he kept shooting glances at Sora, wondering how he could be so strong and wondering if he could some day be as strong as him.

"Guys!" A girl's voice called, getting everyone's attention. They all turned to see a red headed girl come running towards them.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as the girl ran into his arm and planted a kiss on his cheek. Naruto was transfixed on the girl.

"Yeah, she's a heck of a girl kid." The silver haired boy said. "The kind of girl you'd do just about anything for. Trust me." He added, looking a little ashamed.

"Did you do something bad because of her?" Naruto asked.

"I gave into evil and fought the closest thing to a brother I've ever had." The boy said darkly.

"But you were doing it to help your other friend." Naruto said. "So you were doing the wrong thing for the right reasons, right?" The silver boy starred at him and smiled.

"You're pretty sharp kid." He said, ruffling the blonde's hair. "I'm Riku."

"Naruto." Naruto said with a smile.

N/KH

"If you two are done bonding, come on, you're getting left behind." Sora called back to them. Naruto and Riku ran to catch up with the rest of the party and the Hokage led them to his tower and into his meeting room.

"It is good to see you Mickey." The old man said, sitting down at his desk with a sigh. "It has been far too long."

"I agree Sarutobi." Mickey said. "Let me introduce my friends: this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy." Gesturing to the each of them in turn.

"An honor to meet you all." Sarutobi said. "And I thank you for coming to Naruto's aid."

"Why were they attacking him?" Riku asked. Despite just meeting the boy, he felt a connection to the young blond.

"I am afraid that that his something that Naruto is not ready to know." Sarutobi said.

"Try him." Riku said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at him and the way Riku looked back it him, it gave him strength.

"Yeah Old Man Hokage," Naruto said, "try me." The Hokage sighed and then looked at Naruto seriously.

"Naruto, you know of how the Forth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tailed Fox." Hokage started. "Well I am sorry to say that he was unable to kill it. He was only able to seal it into a human vessel, his own, new born son: you." Naruto starred at the old man, stunned. His father was the Forth Hokage? The Demon Fox was inside him?

"Is that why the people all hate me?" Naruto asked. "Because they think I'm a monster?" The Hokage nodded sadly.

"You're father had hoped that the people would think of you as a hero and possibly a great asset to our village in the future." Sarutobi said. "Obviously it backfired and they see you as nothing more than the Fox. While it may influence you from time to time, you must remember that you are not the Fox."

"I know that." Naruto said.

"So let me get this strait." Sora said. "This kid's father is the greatest hero this village has ever known because he sealed a demon inside Naruto here. And the people here still treat him like crap?"

"I am afraid so." Sarutobi said. _He can't stay here Sora._ Roxas whispered in his ear. _It will be a miracle if he survives to be 12 years old._

"Probably." Naruto agreed. Sora looked at Naruto stunned.

"Y-You heard that?" He asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, looking at Sora. "I can also see the blond kid talking to you and his 14 friends." Sora blinked and turned to see that Roxas had materialized, though he was still transparent, and so had Namine, the rest of Organization XIII, and a girl who looked like Kairi that Sora had never seen before.

"You guys are seeing this too right?" Sora asked. Everyone else nodded, stunned.

"You mean this is new to you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Roxas and Namine, not so much, they up from time to time," Riku said, "but the rest of them are new, especially you." He said pointing at the dark haired Kairi look-a-like. "Although you look familiar."

"Her name is Xion." Xemnas said, stepping forward. "She is a creation similar to the Riku Replica, created from Sora's memories. Her resemblance to Kairi is because she is his strongest memory." Sora and Kairi shot quick glances at each other, blushing slightly.

"That still doesn't explain why the rest of you are here." King Mickey said.

"When we were defeated, fragments of your souls entered all of your bodies." Axel said. "While we were in there, it sort of purified us, made us whole. In a since, gave us hearts, even if they weren't our own."

"But how come you've never shown yourselves until now?" Goofy asked.

"I would suspects it is some of the extra chakra leaking out from the Fox." Sarutobi said his eyes fixed on Naruto. "I would suspect with enough chakra, you all would be able to become physical." Naruto looked from the Hokage to Sora who was lost in thought. On the one hand, he would be able to help Roxas and Namine be together. On the other hand he would be releasing some of his most dangerous enemies.

"Roxas, Axel, can I trust you 2 to keep an eye on the others, make sure they don't try any universal domination plans?" Sora asked.

"No problem." Roxas said, cracking his knuckles and shooting glances at the rest of the Organization. Sora nodded and turned to Naruto, who was fidgeting a little.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know if I can do what you're asking." He said. _**You can Naruto.**_ A voice whispered in his ear. _You're the fox, aren't you?_ Naruto asked. _**In a way, I am, but I only want to help, please believe me.**_ Naruto was quiet for a moment, while he thought, while the Fox sounded sincere, he was still cautious. _All right, but only use your powers to restore these spirits. _Naruto said. _**Of course.**_ The fox said. Naruto raised his hands and tendrils of red chakra began to float out of them towards the members of Organization XIII.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi shouted in alarm, jumping to his feet.

"It's ok Old Man." Naruto said, "I've got it under control, just trust me." The Hokage nodded and returned to his seat. As the tendrils reached the spirits and infused with them, they flashed red and when the light faded, they were back in flesh and blood bodies.

"It's good to be back." Axel said, flexing his fingers, and then he paused and raised his hand over his chest. "Guy's, you feel that." The rest of the Organization raised the hands to their own chests.

"Our hearts." Xion whispered. "I can actually feel it. I have a heart."

"We all do." Xemnas said. All eyes were once again on Naruto, who was fidgeting from all the attention. _I thought you were only going to restore their spirits._ Naruto said to the fox. _**I did but I also restored their hearts, just so that they would have them again.**_ The fox replied. _Well, I guess it was a good thing to do._ Naruto said, a smile sliding across his face.

"Naruto." Xemnas said, stepping forward and bowing before the young boy. "We are forever in your debt for restoring us, if there is anything we can do for you."

"Well," Naruto said slowly, "I have always wanted a family." He trailed off, Xemnas looked up into the boy's eyes, and something connected with the two of them. Xemnas looked back at the rest of the Organization. Xigbar just shrugged, Xaldin nodded, as did Vexen, Lexaus, and Zexion. Saix looked at the boy, and as if he saw power inside him, he cracked a small smile. Axel was grinning his head off, as were Roxas, Xion, and Namine. Marluxia nodded while Larxine just huphed. Luxord nodded as well and nodded. Demyx smiled and gave thumbs up. Even Sora and his crew were smiling, although Xemnas probably thought that Axel, Roxas, and Namine would look out for the kid and keep him pure.

"Then it is decided." Xemnas declared. "You will become a part of our family." Naruto's eyes brightened, but then he chewed on his lip.

"What's up kid?" Xigbar asked.

"It's just that, my father wanted me to be a ninja and watch over our people, and I want to do that too." Naruto said, his eyes burning. Xemnas was slightly taken aback; he wanted to protect the people who had been making his life a living hell? It just didn't make since to the Leader of Organization XIII. He was pulled from his thoughts however, by a laughing Riku.

"Kid, you are something else." The Twilight Keybearer said. "Anyone else would want to put as much distance from themselves from this place as they could, and trust me, we can get you to other worlds. But you want to stay here and protect the people." He looked at Xemnas. "You got to give the kid his props. He's got the makings of a hero."

"That he does." Xemnas said, actually proud. He looked down at his new child. "How about this, every three months, we will take you on a trip to somewhere, show you what's out there." Naruto glanced at the Hokage who just smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Naruto said. "Um, Sora, that weapon you had, do you think I would be able to use it?" Sora gave the young boy a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the Keyblade chooses its wielder." Sora said.

"But it picked you, so it can't be that picky." Axel said. Sora glared at the red haired former Nobody.

"There is a ritual though." Xemnas said. "It is a method that allowed the former Keyblade warriors to help build their armies. It was called, the Awakening. You may remember it Sora, and you Roxas." The two Keyblade warriors looked at each other, and then realization dawned on them.

"You mean?" Sora asked. Xemnas nodded.

"While Roxas's was really more of a memory of yours, it is still a powerful ritual." He said. "All you have to do is open Naruto's heart with your keyblade."

"What will happen if the ritual goes wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Then he will turn into a heartless." Mickey said darkly. Xemnas nodded.

"A kind of demon." He said for Naruto and the Hokage.

"Well then do it." Riku said. Everyone stared at him. "I believe in this kid. He kind of reminds me of a young Sora." He explained.

"Now that you mention it, he kind of does." Kairi said with a smile. Sora sighed and summoned his keyblade in a flash of light.

"Ready?" he asked Naruto. The blond was still for a moment, and then nodded. Sora placed the end of he keyblade at Naruto's heart and gave it a twist.

N/KH

Naruto felt a ripple shoot threw his body and he was falling threw what felt like water, pitch black water. Slowly, he felt his body turned around unconsciously until he was on his feet on some kind of round platform.

_Ok, quick rundown: first, I am somehow underwater and can breath perfectly normally, second, the last thing I remember is Sora placing his weapon over my heart and giving it a twist and the next thing I know, I'm here._ Naruto took a step forward and all of a sudden, the platform seemed to come alive as birds flew up off of it, reveling a kind of mural. When the birds cleared, Naruto blinked, seeing the image of Sora standing, his Keyblade in frond of him. Riku and Kairi were standing at his sides, Riku with his own Keyblade resting on his shoulder and Kairi holding her keyblade at her side. As if mirroring them, Mick stood were Sora was, in the same pose. Goofy was parallel to Riku, his shield in place of the white boy's keyblade and Donald opposite Kairi, staff for her weapon. Hearts and castles outlined the platform.

"Ok, yeah, this isn't freaky at all." Naruto said sarcastically. He took a few steps into the middle and suddenly, three smaller platforms raised up from the ground. Three items appeared on them, a sword, a shield, and a staff. Each one of them had a symbol that reminded Naruto of King Mickey. It was on the hilt guard of the sword, it was on the shield, and it was at the end of the rod.

**For the road ahead, you will need a powerful weapon. One that will be a manifestation of the power that lies in your heart. What will it be? The sword of the strong warrior to cut down your enemies? The shield of the loyal guardian to protect those close to you? The staff of the wise mage to cast magic to harm your foes and heal your allies.**

Naruto blinked and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice that had just spoken to him. When he couldn't find it, he looked around at the weapons that lay before him and pondered the voices question. The sword looked the most appealing, and the idea of being a warrior sounded good to him, and he definitely had plenty of enemies, although he didn't want revenge on them. The shield also looked appealing, though the people of his village made his life a living hell, they were still his people and they would need his protection. The Mage's staff on the other hand, it didn't seem that necessary to him, wisdom didn't seem that necessary, but then again, something like that may come in handy later on down the road. Naruto spun around in small circles, thinking, until it finally hit him.

"I choose the one that's best for me." He declared, raising his hand in the air. The three weapons glowed and shot from their pedestals and into his outstretched. The light faded until Naruto was holding what he thought was a keyblade. It seemed to be a combination of all three of the weapons, the sword made up the bulk of it, while the end of the staff was the teeth of the key. The shield made up a front guard for the weapon. At the end of an inch long chain was a circle with the symbol of King Mickey on it.

**A wise choice young one: strength, loyalty, and true wisdom. These will serve you well in your trials ahead. Now please, step on forward to your next trial.**

A set of stairs appeared leading up to another platform. Naruto shouldered his new weapon and made his way up the stairs. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that the steps were disappearing as he stepped off them.

"No turning back now." Naruto muttered. "Not that I'd want to." He added with a sigh. He looked down at the new platform his was on. Roman Numerals were along the edge, a member of Organization XIII standing in front of their respective numbers.

**You have chosen your weapon, now you must see the face of your enemy. Those how give into the Darkness and become creatures of both the Dark and of Nothing. The Heartless and the Nobodies.**

Around Naruto, dark portals seemed to be opening up and long, slender white creatures jumped out of them, while on the ground, the shadows seemed to be rising up into yellow eye, jerky small creatures.

"Oo…kay." Naruto said, moving his keyblade to a fighting position. He starred at the demonic creatures, waiting. And then they moved on him. The long white ones seemed to spin in the air before lunging to attack Naruto while the small black ones didn't show any indication, they simple attacked, small claws slashing at Naruto. But something inside the young boy, whither it was his instincts, the fox's instincts, or some kind of force guiding him that came from the keyblade. Naruto fought hard against the creatures. A few of them scratched and struck him, but he was faster somehow, slashing at the creatures and turning them into dust and vapor as they connected with his sword. After a moment, Naruto stood panting as all of the creatures were defeated.

"Well, that was fun." Naruto said wincing at the few injuries he'd sustained during the battle.

**There is now only one final trial for you to face so that you may truly prove yourself worthy of the keyblade.**

The mural that Naruto was standing on slowly began to crack until it gave way until it shattered, sending the young demon container plummeting into darkness until he crashed down onto a new mural. He pushed himself up and his eyes widened as he took in the image before him. It was that of the legendary night when the Forth Hokage, _my father_, Naruto thought, defeated the Nine-Tailed Fox, ridding upon the head of what appeared to be a giant toad.

**The final test is before you Naruto Uzumaki; you must now follow in your father's footsteps and defeat the beast that dwells within you.**

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Naruto asked out loud.

_**Hehehehe, maybe because I've got something to do with it. **_A dark growl of a voice said. Naruto turned around slowly to came face to red furred, red slit eyed, whiskered face with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

"Oh, fu-" Naruto started, but he before he could finish the swear word, the nine-tailed fox lunged forward forcing Naruto to jump back so that he wouldn't get squashed by the giant nine-tailed demon.

_**Oh I am going to enjoy crushing the son of the bastard who locked me in here.**_ The Kyubi growled. _**And then use that body to finish what I started on your pathetic little village.**_

"So let me get this strait." Naruto said, ducking under a swipe of paw only to get knocked back by one of his tails. "Ouch, damn it. So if I loose to you, I'm going to turn into one of those Heartless, and you get control of my body?"

_**In a nutshell. **_The Fox growled, snarling at him.

"Like Hell!" Naruto shouted, charging forward, his Keyblade out and ready. The fox just grinned as evilly as a fox could and simply blew out at Naruto. Naruto flew back, his skin burned by the Kyubi's breath.

Ok, Naruto thought, I've got an all powerful weapon that could slice and dice this freak in two shakes if I could actually _hit _him, and I can't even get close to him because even this freaks _breath_ can hurt me. I'm screwed!

_Now I know I didn't give birth to a quitter._ Said a voice in Naruto's head. And now I'm hearing more voices in my head other than just the fox.

_Actually, I'm still here. _Said a soft, familiar voice in Naruto's head.

That's it, I've lost it. Naruto thought, diving away from an acidic spit from the Fox.

_No you haven't son. _Said a firm strong voice in Naruto's head. Naruto suddenly saw a bright flash of light and Naruto was standing before 3 people, a man who looked like an older version of himself, a woman with whirlpool like markings on her cheeks, and another woman, seemingly in her 20's with spiky blond hair, pointed, fox like ears, whisker markings like Naruto's with claws, fangs, red slits for eyes, strangely hairy legs and forearms, more fur just above her breasts and a tail.

"I haven't lost it?" Naruto asked skeptically. The three of them looked at Naruto and smiled.

"No, you haven't my son." The blond man said. He looked Naruto up and down, smiling. "You know, you're right dear, he does look a lot like me. Got your eyes though." Naruto looked at the woman with the whirlpools on her cheeks. Her eyes were bright green and seemed to have whirlpools in them as well.

"Um, sorry but my eyes are blue, not green whirl pools." Naruto said. "Don't get me wrong though, they're very pretty."

"Thank you Naruto." The woman said sweetly. "But you have inherited my eyes."

"Check it out." The red haired woman said, handing Naruto a small mirror. Naruto looked in skeptically, but his eyes widened as he saw that his eyes were indeed that of the woman. He looked up at the three people around him, his mouth agape with shock.

"I know this is a lot to take in Naruto." The man said. "But let me see if I can't,"

"You're Minato Namikaze, the forth Hokage, and my father." Naruto said, stopping the Forth Hokage mid sentence. "And since we have the same eyes, I'm going to guess you're my mother." He said to the whirlpool woman.

"Kushina Uzumaki." She said sweetly. "It's nice to finally see you son."

"So who the heck are you?" Naruto demanded of the red head.

"Call me Kit." The woman said. "And I'm kind of part of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

"You see son," Minato began, "there are two sides to demons. The savage, brutal sides that everyone knows about, and the softer more civilized and I might say better looking sides that you're seeing before you." Kit blushed a little while Kushina shot the father of her son a death glare. "The, um, eyes are a bloodline trait that comes from your mother's side of the family. It's called the Lagann, or Spiral Eyes. They can allow you to copy any technique you see, ninja based or otherwise."

"But how am I able to see you guys?" Naruto asked.

"We're you're parents Naruto." Kushina said, kneeling down and placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "We are and will be forever imprinted in your heart." Naruto smiled up at his mother and then looked over at Kit who was smiling warmly at the mother and son.

"So, what's your story?" Naruto asked. Kit gave the boy a sad smile.

"I've always had to sit back while my brother did such terrible things." Kit explained. "For centuries I've prayed for a chance to make amends for my brother's misuse of our powers. You, Naruto, are pretty much the answer to those prayers."

"No pressure or anything." Naruto said, smiling at the woman.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked.

"No you go back and finish the trials of the Awakening." Kushina said.

"But, what about you guys?" Naruto asked, not wanting to see his parents, or the beautiful woman go. Wait a second; did I just call her beautiful? Naruto thought.

"We'll always be with you son." Minato said. "We'll be with you in here," he placed his hand over Naruto's heart. "And we'll be fighting along side you."

"How?" Naruto asked. Kushina smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead, causing the young ninja to be blinded by light. When he regained his vision, he was back to starring into the face of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

_**Welcome back brat. **_The Kyubi growled. _**Now where were we? Oh yes, **_it lunged at Naruto, ensnaring it in four of it's tails and then smacked Naruto with three more before throwing him in the air and slamming him back down. Finally, the beast let out a roar and a blast of energy from its mouth, bombarding Naruto with a barrage of destructive chakra. _**It's over; this boy's body is mine! **_Kyubi howled out.

"Not…yet." Naruto groaned, pushing himself up with his Keyblade. Around him, his parents and Kit stood beside him, helping him to his feet. "This is my body, my heart, and you are going down!" Naruto's eyes blared as his Lagann activated and spinning at blurring speeds. Kit, Kushina and Minato all glowed with bright light that blinded the demon fox. When the light faded, Naruto stood in a black coat with a spiral on its back and red flames along the bottom and sleeves of the coat. His three companions had turned into what appeared to be Keyblades. Kit had become a keyblade with the fox's body making up the hilt while the hilt guard was made up of two of the fox's tails, a third being the main blade of the weapon and the final six tails were spaced along the main blade, three on each side at different intervals. Naruto held this new weapon in his opposite hand from his original weapons. His father's keyblade form floated on his right side, the hilt guard fashioned after the symbol of the hidden leaf village, the main blade was similar to the Forth Hokge's signature three pronged kuni dagger with the teeth of the blade looking similar to the man's hair. Kushina's blade was actually pretty basic or so it seemed: the hilt guard was a simple circle; the blade was actually in two parts, a woman praying on one side, and the edge of a katana on the other. The teeth of the blade was a whirlpool, starting as earth, then moving to water, then to air, then fire, and then finally lightning, it floated on Naruto's left.

"Ready for the next round?' Naruto asked. The fox sneered at the boy.

_**It doesn't matter how many swords you wield boy; you will still fall before my power.**_ The fox's tails lashed out again, but Naruto, almost absentmindedly knocked them aside with his Keyblades.

"You're done Foxy." Naruto growled. He shot forward at blinding speed. With a roar, the fox lashed out with its tails, but Naruto seemed to ride along them using his chakra. "Chew on this pal." Naruto said, lashing out with the Keyblade of his father, sending it shooting at the Fox. "Sonic Blade!" Naruto cried out in both the voice of himself and the fox. The keyblade rocketed around, slicing off each of the Fox's tails.

_**Ahhhhhhhh! **_The fox howled in pain as its tails fell to the ground. Naruto leapt back, the keyblade of his mother beginning to glow at the tip.

"Ragnarok!" He and his mother shouted, launching a bombardment of chakra blasts at the fox sending it staggering back in pain.

"Feel like ending this?" Naruto asked. _Gladly._ Kit replied in his head. With a smirk, Naruto charged forward, Kit's keyblade in hand. "Ars Arcum!" They declared and pummeled the fox with a series attacks sending the beast staggering back before finishing it off with a slash over its eye.

_**You little brat, I'm going to destroy you, you bastard!**_ The fox roared in pain and rage, charging up its chakra blasts.

"Strike Raid!" Naruto roared, this time in his voice alone as he threw his original keyblade into the fox's blast, causing it to blow up in the demon's face.

_**You little brat, how the hell did you get so much power? **_The fox demanded, trying to push itself up, a growl in its throat.

"Because I'm not fighting alone anymore." Naruto said, gripping Kit's keyblade tightly. The fox roared as its tails regenerated and launched themselves at Naruto.

"You goddman son of a bitch bastard!" Naruto roared, charging at the fox, riding on its tails again. The four keyblades glowed and combined with Naruto's original weapon. The one open end of original keyblade was now replaced with the fox itself while the tails encircled the blade, looking like something similar to a drill. Minato's signature kuni replaced the tip of the sword and the spiral was the teeth of the new tip. "Just who the hell do you think I am?" He roared, jabbing the keyblade between the fox's eye. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, new Keyblade Master, and the next Hokage!" Naruto twisted the keyblade, flooding the fox with chakra and other power. The fox roared as its body exploded, engulfing Naruto in red light.

"You did well son." Minato said, appearing before Naruto, as if protecting him from the Fox's blast.

"We're very proud of you Naruto." Kushina agreed, wrapping her arms around her son and lover.

"Not to bad kid." Kit said with a smile, standing a bit away from the family. "You just may pull off this hero thing yet."

"Doubt he'll be able to do it without you." Kushina said. "Come on, you're part of this family too." Kit smiled and embraced the group, smiling a slightly fanged smile.

"We'll always be with you Naruto." Minato said. "And tell Sarutobi I'm sorry I had to pull him out of retirement. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was on a couch in the Hokage's tower with everyone looking at him.

"Dad says he's sorry he had to pull you out of retirement." Naruto said with a smile. Sarutobi returned the smile and then chuckled.

"Sounds like Minato." Sarutobi said with a grin.

"So, how'd it go kid?" Riku asked. Naruto smiled and held out his hands. His two keyblades appeared in his hands and the other two floated on his back.

"Four keyblades." Mickey gasped in astonishment.

"You must really be something special Naruto." Riku said with a smile.

"So what are they called?" Sora asked. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Keyblades usually come with names." Roxas explained. Naruto looked at his weapons, the two in his hands, and the ones floating on his back.

"Well, this one's the Dream Key." He said, holding up his original keyblade. "And I'll call this one Nine Tails." He held up the Fox keyblade. "I'm not sure about these two though." The Dream Key and Nine Tails disappeared and were replace by the ones that symbolized his parents. "Hey old man what can you tell me about my folks?"

"Well, your father was one of your greatest ninjas. He was known as Konha's Yellow Flash" The Hokage said. "You're mother was originally from the Lang of Whirlpools and was a fine ninja and swordsman. She was also able to call upon all five types of nature chakra." Naruto looked at his two keyblades.

"The Yellow Flash." Naruto said, holding up the keyblade of his father. "And Nature's Whirlpool." Holding up his mother. "These are my keyblades." He declared.

"Then we need to get started with your new training." Xemnas said with an honest smile on his face. "We'll spend three months traveling the worlds and three months here, training to be a ninja. After you become a ninja, the choices of when and where to travel will be completely up to you."

"But where are we going to live when we're here?" Naruto asked. "I mean my apartment is really just enough for me, nor for nearly two dozen people."

"You will live in the home of your father." Sarutobi said, reaching into his desk and withdrawing a key. "This is the key to the Namikize compound." He handed Naruto the key. "And please remember Naruto that should you ever need me, I am here for you. That is what family is for after all."

"Please tell me you're not my grandfather." Naruto said.

"No, no." Sarutobi chuckled. "But over that past few years, I have come to know and love you as if you were my grandson." Naruto smiled and hugged the Hokage, who hugged the small boy back. "You will take care of him?" He asked.

"Of course." Axel said, walking forward and ruffling Naruto's hair. "He may have never lost his heart, but when you look at it, this kid's a Nobody, just like the rest of us."

"Nobody?" Naruto asked.

"A soul without a heart." Axel said. "Got it memorized?" Roxas chuckled.

"What flame head here means is that you're one of us Naruto." Roxas said. "And we look after our own."

"Come on." Xion said. "Let's go see where the kid lives." Together, Sora and his friends, The Organization, and Naruto followed Sarutobi to the Namikize compound. When they found it their jaws dropped.

"This place is huge." Xigbar said.

"I'd say that's an understatement." Larxine said.

"You guys stay here while we go get you guys a gummy ship." Mickey said. "You'll need something to fly around in from world to world and it will give you time to get situated."

"Do you guys name your ships?" Naruto asked.

"We do." Goofy said. "Is there something you'd like to name yours?" Naruto looked at Xemnas, who nodded to the boy.

"Kushina. I'd like to name it Kushina, after my mother." Naruto said.

"Done." Donald said with a smile.

And with that, Naruto's new life, family, and adventure was about to begin.

**And there we go, i plan on making these chaps long and the number of chapters relitivly small.**

**Read and Review**

**first review gets u a new chapter**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki, The Spiral Fox

**Ok, here's the next chapter.**

**And in answering to my "fan mail"**

**Challenger: thanks for the ridiculously long list of chicks in Naruto, but I plan on keeping Naruto's little harem relitivly small, though I will be including Kit, forgot to mention her last time, I might throw Inner Sakura in for kicks, but that's a maybe. And I do have some other plans for some of the girls, including a female Haku, I just like the idea.**

**NeoKyuubi16: I might throw in a few KH girls in latter chapters when Naruto starts world hopping. I just don't want to give too much away too fast. ;)**

**And now onto the new chapter, and as I said last time, I don't own anything and don't slam my grammar, just enjoy the story.**

Naruto Uzumaki, the Spiral Fox

Time jump: 6 years later.

Naruto Uzumaki walked down the streets of Konoha, his long black coat with flapping behind him, flame designs appearing to be dancing. The goggles perched on his head had similar designs to his Lagann in the spiral design. A bright orange shirt and pants were concealed by his coat. Around his neck was XV, the symbol of Roman Numeral 15, his sign in the Organization, his family.

Over the past 6 years, Naruto had traveled amongst the stars, visiting different worlds, learning new things, new techniques, making new friends, and new enemies. With his Lagann, he'd been able to pick up a lot of tricks from Sora, Riku, and the Organization, Roxas and Xion in particular, being Keyblade based weapons. He'd been having a tricky time mastering magic and needed his Keyblades to focus the power and his chakra to help push his power along. He'd been able to manipulate the energy in himself and the area to imitate his family's weapons, but he couldn't get their fighting styles down.

With a sigh, Naruto stopped in front of the ninja academy. Thanks to some strings the Hokage had pulled, Naruto had been able to enter the academy a few years early on the condition that he would not use his Lagann, Keyblade, or any off world skills to become a ninja. Although even though he'd gotten in early, he still hadn't been able to graduate. Every time he had to try to pull of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and every god damn time he just could not pull it off!

With a sigh, Naruto walked into the school and made his way to the class room. He was the last one in and the teacher, Iruka, who looked after Naruto in ways that were actually similar to a father. He didn't play favorites with Naruto, he scolded him just as much as anyone else, but he always offered to help Naruto. But, whither it was pride or just being stubborn, Naruto always turned him down. Naruto walked to the back row.

"To day we will be the final exam. The jutsus you will need to perform will include the substation jutsu, transformation jutsu, and the shadow clone jutsu." Iruka said. "I will call you all back in alphabetical order."

"Shadow clones, of course." Naruto sighed. With a shrug, Natuto flicked his wrist and a deck of cards appearing in his hand. "All right boys, time to loose some more cash." Naruto said. 4 of Naruto's classmates walked over and sat around Naruto as he shuffled the cards. Out of all the classmates he'd had over the years, Naruto had only made 4 real friends, as both poker players and ninjas: Shino Aburama was a master of bug based jutsus as was his clan's tradition, and had an unbeatable, damn near emotionless, unreadable poker face, granted the sunglasses and half covered face helped out, Kiba Inuzkua, a wild man who was cocky made bad calls and ended up owing people a lot of cash, Shikamaru Nara, a lazy guy who was a genius, most of the games came down to him against Shino, and Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru's best friend, a giant with a big appetite and an even bigger heart, he only lacked self confidence and would usually fall out in the game just after Kiba and before Naruto.

"I'm winning everything back from you today Whiskers." Kiba declared, his dog, best friend, and partner Akamaru barked in agreement. A couple of hands in, Iruka called out Shino's name.

"Good luck Bug-Boy." Kiba said. Shino nodded silently and walked down to the test room. The four players paused their game as they waited. A few minutes later, Shino came out with a Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead. He looked up at his friends and Naruto could have sworn he saw him smile before walking out.

"Guess he's out." Shikamaru said, pulling up his cards and tossing them to Naruto who caught them easily and shuffled them back into the deck.

"Choji Akimichi." Iruka called out. Choji chewed on his bottom lip, clearly nervous.

"You can do this Choji." Shikamaru said, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"If you say so Shikamaru." Choji said half heartedly.

"Choji, here," Naruto said, handing Choji a small paper bag. Choji opened it and a delicious, mouthwatering aroma wafted out of the bag. "I had my uncle Vexen whip it up for you." He snatched the bag away from Choji. "For after you pass." Naruto smiled at the new determined look in Choji's eyes. He shot down to the exam room in nearly blinding speed.

"Nice." Kiba said.

"Can we keep playing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just wait Shika." Naruto said his eyes glued to the exam room door. Kiba tried to sneak a peak at Naruto's cards, but soon found a kuni dagger between his middle and ring finger. "Don't even think about it Dog breath." Naruto growled. A few minutes later, the doors opened and Choji came out, headband on his forehead. Naruto smiled and tossed him down the food. Choji caught it and walked out, a wide grin on his face as he dug in.

The three remaining friends played cards for a while, Shikamaru beating them almost every time. When Iruka called out "Sakura Haruno," Naruto glanced up and saw the girl in question with long pink hair stand up and walk to the door.

"You ever gonna to tell her about your crush on her?" Shikamaru asked, folding his hand.

"Come on Shika, you really expect her to even talk to me?" Naruto asked. "There's about as much chance of that happening as there is Akamaru turning into the Nine-Tailed Fox." The small white dog barked in response. "No offence, I'm sure you kick-ass in a fight." They continued playing until Hinata Hyuga was called. The pale eyed girl glanced up at the three of them before catching eye-contact with Naruto. She turning bright red and shooting into test room.

"I suppose you're going to tell me she's got a crush on me." Naruto said, raising the pot.

"She does." Shikamaru said, calling the raise. "Why do you think she freaks out every time you look at her?"

"Fear, insecurity, hatred," Naruto listed off, showing his strait to King.

"Not to mention your breath." Kiba said, showing a full house, Kings over Jacks.

"Man you guys can be annoying." Shikamaru said, showing the two aces in his hand to give him a royal flush.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka called out.

"Good luck Dog Breath." Naruto said.

"It's not like I need it Whiskers." Kiba called back. "But thanks." A while later, he too came out with a headband.

"Down to you and me Shika." Naruto said. Shikamaru helped Naruto gather up his cards and, almost all too soon, "Shikamaru Nara" was called by Iruka.

"Good luck Shika." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, walking down the stairs and into the test room. A few minutes later, he came out and for a second, Naruto had thought he'd failed, until he spotted that his head band was tied around his arm. _Cool idea._ Naruto thought.

_Planning on keeping the goggles then after you pass._ Kit purred in Naruto's ear. Naruto smiled. Ever since their introduction, Naruto and Kit had grown close, closer than brother and sister. The only thing stopping them from taking on a relationship was that lack of physical relations, with Kit being nothing but a spirit.

If _I pass Kit_ Naruto thought.

_You're going to pass Naruto. _Minato said appearing before Naruto with his arms crossed.

_You have been working hard on your jutsus honey. _Kushina said. _Who knows? Maybe now you've finally gotten a hang of those shadow clones._

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called.

"Guess it's time to find out." Naruto said. He walked down the steps; he passed Sasuke Uchiha, the top student and soul survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. Naruto had tried to extend the hand of friendship to him several times, the two of them being similar, but Sasuke had rebuffed him every time. As the two of them passed on another, there was a slight tension in the air. Naruto glanced down and spotted the leaf headband in his hand.

"Congratulation." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted. Naruto sighed and walked into the test room, inside were just two teachers, Iruka and Mizuki, another one of Naruto's teachers. Naruto passed the transformation jutsu portion, it was his best art. The substation jutsu had been a bit trickier, his shirt had gotten a small nick on his shirt, but since there's hadn't been any actual physical damage done to Naruto's person, the teacher's had considered it enough to pass. Now all that was left was the Shadow Clones.

"You may begin whenever you're ready Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and began bobbing up and down on his feet, rotating his neck and shoulders, and let out a slow breath. _Moment of truth time._ He though before crossing his fingers in front of him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He cried out, forcing as much of his chakra as he could into the art. There was a large puff of smoke and when Naruto looked around, all there was as a single, transparent, apparently knocked out shadow clone. Naruto closed his eyes and slowly looked over to Iruka who was giving him a sorry glance.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you failed." Iruka said. Naruto sighed and started to walk out of the test room.

"Wait Iruka, can't we give the kid another chance?" Mizuki asked. "I mean he did manage to create a Shadow Clone, or at least half of one." Naruto smiled inwardly. But shook his head.

"The test required for the creation of three shadow clones, no exceptions." Iruka said. "No exceptions. I am sorry Naruto."

"It's how it goes Iruka-sensei. Better luck next semester right?" Naruto said with a sad smile as he walked out of the test room, just as Ino Yamanaka was walking in. Naruto glanced at the girl, giving her a smile and nod. "Good luck." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Ino replied. As soon as she was out of sight and in the room, Naruto sighed and then punched the wall, leaving a dent. Naruto walked out of the class room and found Choji and the others outside waiting for him. At the sight of Naruto's face, their expressions sobered.

"Shadow Clones?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Well, my parents are holding a big barbeque for us; you and your family are welcome to come." Choji said.

"Thanks Cho," Naruto said with a sad smile, "but I'm going to sit this one out. Maybe next time." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away from the group of newly graduated ninja. Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, his head down.

"Naruto." A voice said, catching Naruto's attention. Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki standing in front of him. "Can I have a word with you?" Naruto shrugged and followed his teacher. Mizuki led Naruto to a roof that overlooked the Hokage tower.

"Naruto, I know you desperately want to pass, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Mizuki began. "Inside the Hokage, there is a scroll that contains powerful jutsu. If you can master, even one of those jutsus, you'll have graduated." Naruto looked at Mizuki with a raised eyebrow.

"So you want me, basically, to break into the Hokage's tower, steal a scroll, and then master one of the techniques?" Naruto asked.

"Is that a problem?" Mizuki asked.

"No." Naruto said with a smile. "I just wanted to be sure."

N/KH

Naruto stood on the roof of his home, starring up at the stars that were beginning to appear.

"So, you've got a plan for busting into Old Man Hokage's tower?" Axel asked. Though he still wore it on his travels, he'd forgone the long black coat of the Organization in favor of a flaming red shirt and black pants. An orange jacket completed his look.

"You could say that." Naruto said, turning to face his red-haired "brother." "I'm going to go talk to him and ask him if I can borrow the scroll, promise to return it, and see if maybe I can learn a new trick or two."

"You certainly are a unique one son." Xemnas said, his black and white robes floating in the gentle dusk breeze. "When do you plan on meeting Mizuki?"

"He said to meet him at midnight at the old training grounds." Naruto said. "I figure that gives me about, oh, 3 or 4 hours to learn and master any jutsus old man Hokage let's me learn."

"Well then you'd best get going." Xemnas said. Naruto nodded and bounded from rooftop to rooftop until he reached Hokage tower. Finding Hokage's window, Naruto tapped on the glass. The old man glanced over his shoulder and then beckoned the Naruto in.

"Naruto, what can I do for you this evening?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any scrolls with some, oh I don't know, forbidden jutsus lying around would you?" Naruto asked.

"Do I even want to know?" Sarutobi asked.

"After I failed the graduation exam, Mizuki approached me that if I could steal the scroll and master one of its jutsus, I'd graduate." Naruto explained. "Naturally I knew it's some kind of double-cross plan. He'll probably kill me and steal the scroll for himself, and/or whoever his master is."

"So you want to lure him into a trap." The Hokage said. "Very well planned out Naruto."

"Thank you sir." Naruto said. "And I was wondering, do you think I could be able to learn a jutsu or two from that scroll?" Sarutobi stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"Hmmm, you may learn the first jutsu of the scroll; it requires a lot of chakra to make sure you ever survive it. But with the power of the Fox, you should be fine." Sarutobi said. "You may even use your Lagann." He reached behind his desk and pulled out a large scroll. "Keep in mind Naruto, that should you fail this mission, the village will most likely be doomed."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Naruto said with a smirk. Sarutobi smiled and nodded to the boy who took off the way he came in.

_You are growing into quite the ninja Naruto; I'm sure one your parents are proud of. _Sarutobi thought, glancing at the picture of the Forth. _And there is no doubt in my mind that you will only get stronger._

N/KH

Mizuki bound through the trees. His plan had gone perfectly. He'd gotten that stupid kid Naruto to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu for him and then implicated him so that just about every ninja in the village would be after him. All that was left now was to kill the kid and take the scroll.

When he found Naruto, he saw that Iruka had gotten to him first. _Perfect._ He thought. _Iruka's always been a pain in my ass. I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone. _He threw a barrage of kuni in Iruka's direction, but, before hey hit, Naruto pushed him out of the way and took the full force of the blades, his forearms crossed over his face.

Mizuki's grin suddenly faded as he saw that the blades clattered to the ground and Naruto was completely unharmed.

"Pretty good huh?" Naruto asked. Placing the scroll on the ground, he shrugged off his coat, revealing that his forearms, chest, and legs were covered in weights. "Had a buddy of mine named Cid whip this training armor up for me. It's a pain in the ass to move around in, but it really helps with the speed, strength, and endurance." Mizuki's sneer quickly returned to his face as he looked down at Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know why everybody in the village despises you?" Mizuki asked.

"Stop Mizuki, you know that is forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

"It's because you're the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki shouted back. Both teachers looked at Naruto, expecting him to have an expression of shock and defiance, but instead, the boy wore a smirk on his face.

"That all you got?' Naruto asked. "Buddy I've know about the Fox for years. Ever since I became part of my family. Although I should thank you, since I told Old Man Hokage about your little plan, he actually gave me permission to learn on of the techniques. And guess which one it is?" Naruto asked, crossing his fingers in front of himself. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Threw the puffs of smoke, hundreds of Narutos appeared. _Those aren't just shadow clones; those are real, flesh and blood bodies. _Iruka thought, stunned.

_What kind of technique is this kid using? _Mizuki wondered.

"Something you should also know about his armor." The original Naruto said. "When you get hit with it, it hurts like hell." With that, all of the Naruto's charged at Mizuki, who disappeared screaming. A moment later, Iruka saw a single Naruto; the clones disappeared in puffs of smoke, standing over Mizuke.

"You don't deserve this." Naruto said, bending down and pulling off Mizuke's headband. "You mind Iruka Sensei?"

"No, go ahead Naruto." Iruka said, smiling. "You've earned it." Naruto smiled and tied the headband around his arm. He walked over and was about to grab the scroll, but froze as he felt something seem to shoot from his body. "Oh shit." Naruto whispered, whirling around and seeing Mizuki start to levitate, as if pulled up by his heart.

"More, more power. I need more power." Mizuki said, darkness apparently pouring out of his eyes and mouth.

"Iruka sensei," Naruto said, "I want you to grab the scroll and book it to Hokage Tower."

"Are you crazy Naruto?" Iruka demanded. Naruto didn't say anything; he just rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and pressed a button on his wrist band. Steam hissed as his weights, each one thudding to the ground. Naruto rotated his shoulders and neck, creating cracking sounds.

"Just go." Naruto said calmly as Mizuki's body was covered in darkness and began to reshape itself. "I've had a lot of practice dealing with shit like this."

"But Naruto," Iruka began.

"Just shut up and go." Naruto snapped, looking back at his sensei. Iruka's eyes widened as he saw that Naruto's eyes had become spirals. _The Lagann._ Iruka thought. _If it's true that Naruto's the one with the Spiral Eyes, then maybe the other rumors are true. _He nodded, grabbed the scroll, and took off into the forest, just as Mizuki had been reshaped into a creature with shuriken hands, feet, forearms, forelegs and torso. Glancing a look over his shoulder, he saw Naruto's hands flash around him and several weapons appeared around him.

KH/N

"So, you've gone Heartless Mizuki." Naruto said. "Can't say I'm too surprised. Although I'm sure Old Man Hokage would have wanted to talk to you about who you were getting the scroll for. Oh well. Oh, that reminds me, I want to thank you to getting me to steal the scroll, it gave me a chance to figure out that technique I used to just beat the crap out of you, and helped me to come up with my own." The Mizuki heartless simply gave a swung one of its arms around, spinning two of the blades. Naruto leapt up and landed on a tree band crotched on a limb. "Now, now Mizuki sensei, if you try to kill me, I won't be able to show you my new technique. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three new shadow clones appeared, each one taking a different keyblade. "Keyblade Style: Heart Spirit Jutsu." The clones turned the keyblades and then they disappeared in puffs of smoke. When it faded, Kit was holding Nine Tails, Minato was holding the Yellow Flash, and Kushina was holding Nature's Whirlpool.

"Not bad son." Minato said, spinning the Yellow Flash around and held it backwards.

"You're a perfect blend of your father and me." Kushina praised spinning Nature's Whirlpool around her finger. "You got his genius, and my creativity and instincts."

"Not to mention you got your Old Man's good looks." Kid said resting Nine Tails on her shoulder. "Now how about we lay the beat down on this Heartless."

"Agreed." Naruto said, holding the Dream Key in front of him. The four warriors charged at Mizuki, weapons brandished. The Heartless swung its arm out, blades spinning. Naruto and Minato countered the blades, locking them in place while Kit and Kushina jumped off their backs and brought their weapons down on Mizuki. The beast still seemed to have some of Mizuki's skills though as it swung out its other arm, forcing the girls to turn to defense and block the attack.

"Fall back." Naruto commanded, pushing Mizuki's attack away and jumping back, his family following his lead. "We need to hit this thing hard and fast and take it out."

"Agreed." Minato said, making various hand seals. "Keyblade style: teleporting Sonic Blade." And all of a sudden, he was gone. Naruto looked back to see him teleporting all around the Mizuki Heartless, slashing at it again and again.

"You're father never really was good at waiting." Kushina said. "It's one of the many things we all have in common." She began spinning the Nature's Whirlpool around on her finger and then she threw it, making her own hand signs. "Keyblade style: 5 Nature's Strike Raid." He keyblade poofed into a total of 5, each one with a different element, blazing fire, literally cutting water, ground splitting earth, howling wind, and crackling lightning. They all struck the Mizuki heartless, despite its attempts to block it.

"No way am I letting these two have all the fun." Kit said, charging forward, leaving Naruto to just shake his head. Kit charged forward, ducking beneath Misuki's attacks and then slammed the Nine Tails into the ground, making hand signs. "Keyblade Style: Nine Blades Ars Arcum Jutsu!" She threw her keyblade into the air and 8 of tails began to hall, having been turned into swords. Kit was a blur as she began to shoot from one of the tail swords to the next, slashing at one of the Mizuki heartless's shrunken limbs it past, slicing them in half. Finally she jumped into the air and grabbed her final sword and brought it down, piercing it through its chest. "Naruto, finish it off!" Kit shouted.

"Gladly." Naruto replied, pulling down his goggles. Naruto rushed at the creature, Dream Key in one hand, his other making hand signs. "Keyblade Style: Magic Blade Ragnorok!" Suddenly, this shield portion of the Dream Key seemed to be covered in frost and Naruto slammed it into the Heartless's chest before he started to spin, flames springing up around him as he slashed at the Mizuki Heartless. Finally he let his blade fly, slicing into Mizuki and calling down thunder at the same time. Finally Naruto called his Keyblade back, charged up the tip, and fired off a barrage of energy that bombarded the Heartless.

"Feel like finishing this thing off guys?" Kit asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth She-Demon." Kushina said. The three of them disappeared and Naruto's Dream Key transformed into the blade he had used to defeat the Nine Tailed Fox during his Awakening, the Keyblade he had since dubbed the Ninja Heart.

"Time to finish this." Naruto said, shooting forward, keyblade in hand. The Heartless shot out it's shuriken at Naruto, who ducked, bobbed and weaved to avoid them before plunging his weapon into the heartless's chest. "Trinity Limit." Naruto growled, turning the weapon. Mizuki's body began to crack around the keyblade, light shooting out. Before the monster faded into oblivion, Naruto could have sworn hear Mizuki scream. Naruto stood alone, panting. He banished his keyblade and raised his goggles.

"Mission, completed." He said.

KH/N

"You should have seen it Lord Hokage." Iruka said as he passed around the Hokage's office. "Mizuki turned into something, some kind of demon and then Naruto told me to run. His eyes, they were these spirals." He had been going on like that ever since he had arrived in the Hokage's office. "I just hope he's all right."

"You don't have to worry about me anymore Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, appearing in the window. "I'm a full fledged ninja now."

"Welcome back Naruto." Hokage said, "Mizuki?"

"He turned into a heartless, I had to destroy him." Naruto reported.

"I understand." The Hokage said. "Well, from what Iruka has told me, you've more than proven yourself as a ninja. Congratulations."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Naruto said bowing. Behind them, the sun began to rise. Naruto, Iruka, and the Hokage turned to see the sun rise.

"It's a new dawn to a new day." Iruka said. Naruto was silent, a faraway look in his eyes.

_Thinking what I am son? _Minato asked, standing behind his son.

_Mizuki turning into a heartless is only the beginning._ Naruto said. _Something big is about to happen, and I'm going to be ready for it._

**And there you go, Naruto's ninja origins reveled. Same old same old, review if you want a new chapter or else you ain't getting squat. I'm thinking about skipping the Konohamaru chapter and jumping strait into Team 7. We'll just see how it goes.**

**Read and Review if you want a new chapter.**


	3. Team Seven

**Ok, here's the next chapter.**

**And to alexa-catta123, if you give a kid like Naruto, who's never been shown any love of compassion in his life a family, he's definitely going to be a little happy.**

**And now onto the new chapter, and as I said last time, I don't own anything and don't slam my grammar, just enjoy the story.**

Team Seven

Naruto yawned and stretched as he woke from his sleep. Looking over to his side, he wasn't surprised to see Kit in her spirit form. Ever since he'd created his new Heart Spirit Jutsu, he and Kit had been spending a lot of time together, mostly physically. His parents had been doing something similar, in another room thankfully. But every morning, Naruto was the only one left actually physical; the clones that his parents and Kit possessed would always poof into smoke some time during the night.

_Sad but true son._ Minato said as he appeared next to his son.

"Jeeze dad!" Naruto exclaimed as he checked to make sure he was covered.

_Come on son, it's not like you need to hide it from your old man._ Minato said.

"Yeah, I think I kind of do dad." Naruto scolded. "I mean Kit is one thing, but come on, you're my dad for crying out loud!" Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Just phased out or whatever it is guys do while I put some pants on." Minato sighed, but did as his son requested. A pair of phantom hands rested themselves on his shoulders as Kit pulled herself up.

"Sorry to wake you up." Naruto apologized.

_Don't worry about it._ Kit said stretching. _I was up already._ Naruto smiled as he stood up and pulled on a pair of pants and an orange shirt.

_So, you ready for the big day?_ Kit asked. Naruto smiled over his shoulder at her as he pulled on his coat, strapped his goggles to his forehead, and tied his ninja forehead protector onto his arm.

"Gonna figure out who's on my team." Naruto said as he walked out the door of his room and to the kitchen, where Vexen was making breakfast with Xaldin and Saix sitting at the table.

"Morning Naruto." Vexen said, sliding an omelet over to his nephew.

"Sleep well?" Xaldin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Naruto said with a smirk. "It's not like I'm going to tell an old geezer like you."

"At least we're able to sleep when you're doing it." Saix grumbled. "When Axel, Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Larxine are having their damn orgies I can't sleep a wink." Naruto snorted but shrugged in agreement, it was a little hard to sleep when they were like that.

"Speak of the devils." Xaldin said. Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see the 5 ex-nobodies walking into the room.

"What?" Roxas asked when he noticed that all eyes were on them.

"We were just discussing our lack of sleep when you all are doing it." Naruto said with a smile. They stood their sputtering and stuttering as Naruto finished his breakfast and stood up. Clapping a hand on Axel's shoulder he started walking to the door until he was stopped by Xemnas.

"You've come a long way Naruto." Xemnas said, beaming with pride. "You're not that scared little kid we found when we first came to this world."

"What can I say; I was raised by a good family." Naruto said, smiling. Xemnas smiled and embraced his adoptive son.

"I'm so proud of you son." He said.

"Thanks Xemnas." Naruto said, returning the hug. He never called him dad since his Father was still alive in his heart, and Xemnas didn't mind. "Well, got to get going, don't want to miss the team selections." He walked out the door and looked up at the sun. Sometimes he wondered if it was just another one of the worlds that were scattered around the universe that was just incredibly powerful. He was broken from his thoughts though when he looked over and saw a dust cloud coming shooting at him. Shooting his chakra and magic through his feet he shot up into his air. As he got closer to the ground, he saw another cloud coming towards him. Pushing more chakra and magic through his legs and spinning around he shot skyward a second time and dodged the second one just barely. Pushing energy through his body, he hovered in the sky for a moment before deciding that there was nothing else threatening to turn him into road kill before he descended to the ground.

"Awesome move." Said a girl in a Chinese dress and her hair in buns that came up to Naruto. "How'd you do that?"

"Family secret." Naruto said. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, you look familiar to me too." The girl said. Naruto stood, racking his brain until he snapped his fingers.

"Tenten right?" He said.

"Yeah." She said, and then realization dawned upon her face. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"In the flesh." Naruto said. "You're looking great by the way." He said. And she was. She'd really matured since he'd seen her a year ago, and had, in his opinion, gotten a bit more beautiful.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I got to run and catch up with my sensei and teammate." Tenten said.

"You mean," Naruto started, pointing his finger behind him.

"Yep." Tenten sighed. "Well, swing by my parent's shop sometime, we can catch up."

"Yeah." Naruto said walking away. "Absolutely." He started walking with a smile on his face, completely oblivious to the Byakugann eyes burning into him, or the bedroom eyes looking at him.

Naruto arrived at the Ninja Academy and took his seat with the rest of his friends.

"Well, you've all been selected to become out new class of ninjas and I will now read off the names of your teammates." Iruka said. Naruto's gaze drifted around the room as many of the names were read off. "All right, Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Team 9 is currently active. Team 8 will be Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. And team seven will be Sakura, Sasuke," Naruto wasn't sure, but he though he saw a strange aura around Sakura pump her fist into the air and cheer, "and Naruto." Naruto though he saw that same aura turn depressed and swear but then turned his attention to Sasuke, who locked eyes with him. "You will all meet your masters after lunch in an hour and a half." Iruka said. "Dismissed."

"So, it looks like a new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio." Shikamaru said, pulling his hands behind his head while Choji grunted in agreement.

"And we're working with that Hyuga chick." Kiba said, with Akamaru yipping.

"Hey, be nice to her, she's just kind of shy." Naruto said.

"What about you Naruto?" Shino asked. "What do you think of your team?"

"Well, Sasuke still seems like a dick, but I may have to revise my opinion of Sakura." He said. Every looked at him strangely. "I'll explain later." Naruto said. "Well, I got to go, got ramen to cook, teammates to talk to. Take care guys." Naruto said, standing up and jumping out the window. Naruto landed in a tree and flipped around the branch and landed on the ground. "Now who should I talk to first? Sasuke or Sakura?" He said to himself, stroking his chin.

_You always could flip a coin about it._ Kit said, leaning against a nearby tree.

"As tempting as that may seem, I think I'll just look around and see who I come across first," Naruto said with a smile. Reaching into his pack, he withdrew a bowl of ramen. Summoning chakram he placed the bowl on it and it started to spin, creating heat on it. He whistled to himself for a bit as the ramen heated up before he flicked his wrist, banishing the flaming weapon and catching the heated noodle soup. Absentmindedly he started to eat the ramen.

"Hey!" A familiar voice snapped getting Naruto's attention. Glancing over, he saw Sasuke walking towards him, a hard, angry expression on his face.

"Hey," Naruto said, "want some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Forget the ramen." Sasuke snapped. "How'd you create that weapon?" Naruto looked into his eyes, his own eyes shifting into Lagann before shifting back to normal.

"Sorry Sasuke, that's a family secret." Naruto said. Sasuke stalked forward and grabbed and grabbed Naruto by the collar and hoisted him up.

"Let me put that another way," he growled, "show me how you did that." Naruto's four keyblades materialized and positioned themselves around Sasuke, hovering between his eyes, at his neck, over his heart, and in front of his groin.

"And allow me to put it this way: put me down, or else you're going to loose a few things that are very important to you." Naruto growled his Lagann flashing. Sasuke froze for a moment, but then let him go. Naruto snapped his fingers and his keyblades vanished.

"Once my Sharingan come in, I'll be watching your every move." Sasuke growled. "I'll know how to do that technique and any others you posses."

"We'll see." Naruto said, turning his back on Sasuke and walked away, raising his hand in the air. He walked around absentmindedly for a little while until he came across Sakura sitting on a bench, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"I can't believe I got on the same team as Sasuke." She was saying.

"You've also got me as a teammate." Naruto said. Sakura jumped and spun around to see the blond leaning against a tree. "Or are you still pissed off about what I did when we were kids?" A playful, but sorry smile was worming its way across his face. Sakura glared at him.

"What do you want?" Sakura snapped.

"Ah, so you are still pissed." Naruto said his smile fading. "Come on Sakura, we were what, 7 years old? Come on, I was an idiot and going to my cousin Axel for girl advice. Biggest mistake I ever made in my life." He added under his breath.

"Naruto, you kissed me." Sakura said. "You stole my first kiss."

"Well it was my first kiss too, so it's not like I had a lot of experience." Naruto said defensively. "Personally I thought it was all right." Sakura glared at him and smacked him across the face. "Youch!" Naruto groaned rubbing his cheek. "Ok, I deserved that. I actually wanted to talk to you about something Sakura." His tone became serious.

"Yeah?" Sakura said, showing little interest.

"Yeah, I've got a bloodline trait that allows me to see things, apart from chakra I mean." Naruto started. "When I look at you though, every now and then, I see something different." Sakura glanced at him, showing some interest. "It's like I see another you hovering around you. One that can say the things that you don't say because of who you are so to speak." Naruto glanced at her again and saw that the "inner Sakura" was hovering over Sakura's body, glaring at him. "In fact the other you is glaring at me as if it wants to kill me." Both Sakuras blinked at him as he stood up and stretched. "Look, let's head back to the classroom, it's about time to meet our sensei, if you want, you can search me out." He made his way back to the school leaving Sakura gawking at him for a second before following.

KH/N

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat alone in the class room, all other students had already met with their students had already met with their teachers and were out getting ready for their training. Naruto had already made plans to get together with them at the end of the day to talk about everything.

"So, did Iruka-sensei say who our sensei was supposed to be?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi Hatakai." Sakura said.

"I think I've heard a bit about him." Naruto said. "Mostly that the guy is never on time, suppose to be a student of the Forth I think." Naruto said.

_One of my best actually._ Minato said in Naruto's head.

"You'd think he'd be able to show up on time." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto just shrugged. The classroom door slid open and a man with spiky white hair, his face covered with a mask and his ninja headband over his left eye.

"Kakashi Hatakai I presume." Naruto said with a smile, rising to his feet.

"Indeed." Kakashi said. "Now, if you'd all be so kind as to meet me up on the roof." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto smirked as he rose to his feet and made his way to the door. He was the first to it and opened it, waiting for Sakura. As she walked through the door, she gave Naruto a brief smile. Naruto gave a small smile himself before he walked out, leaving the door to close in Sasuke's face. When they reached the roof, Kakashi was leaning against the railing waiting for them.

"As I'm sure you've figured out, my name is Kakashi Hatakai, and I will be your sensei for the foreseeable future." Kakashi said as his students sat down in front of him. _I don't know much about pinky there, but Uchiha and Uzumaki have their reputations. Time to see exactly what they think of themselves. _"So that I have a better idea of what I'm working with, why don't you all tell me about yourselves, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams, whatever you want to say?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there big guy, while I'm sure you've read some kind of files on each of us, we don't know a damn thing about you." Naruto snapped.

"He does have a point Kakashi sensei." Sakura piped up. "Why don't you go first?"

"Very well, as I've said, my name is Kakashi Hatakai, my likes and dislikes are things that I don't really think need talking about, my dreams for the future are really none of you business, and my hobbies, well, I have quite a few of them." He said.

_**He didn't tell us a damn thing!**_Inner Sakura was screaming, catching Naruto's attention. _**He says all that and doesn't say one useful thing at all!**_ Then Inner Sakura seemed to feel Naruto's eyes on her and sank back into Sakura's heart.

"Ok, not it's your turn." Kakashi said. "Starting with you." He pointed at Naruto.

"All right," Naruto said straitening up, "the name's Naruto Uzumaki. My likes I guess are my friends and family and fighting. My dislikes would probably be people who judge me before they get to know me. My hobbies are traveling, gardening, training, and playing cards I guess. My dream is to become Hokage."

_Well, he certainly is an interesting kid. _Kakashi though. _He's got quite a dream to try and fulfill, following in his father's footsteps. And with the power he has inside him, and his own natural drive, he just might be able to pull it off._

"All right, you're turn." He pointed at Sakura.

"Well, my name is Sakura Harino. My likes are, well, it's not so much an object, it's more a person, a boy…" she paused for a second, "I don't like a certain boy," her eyes flashed in Naruto's direction, "and my hobbies are,"

_Well, this one's got boys on the brain more than being a ninja; this could prove troublesome in the future. _Kakashi thought.

"And now you." He said to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said darkly. "I don't really have any likes or dislikes, and I don't have time for hobbies. I don't have a dream, but I do have a mission: before I die, there is someone I have to kill." Sakura was staring at him in awe while Naruto rolled his eyes.

_An avenger, great. He'll be focused so much on himself that he wouldn't think about the actual mission, much less give his team mates a second thought. _Kakashi though.

"All right then, tomorrow we begin our real training, it will be a survival exercise." Kakashi explained.

"We did enough of those during class." Sasuke grumbled.

"True, but during those classes, you weren't trying to survive against _me._" Kakashi said.

"Egotistical much?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi then chuckled under his breath. "What's so funny?" Naruto demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kakashi said with a shrug. "If I told you you'd just chicken out."

"Try us." Naruto said with a smirk.

"It's just that with this test, there's a good chance you'll fail." Kakashi said. "66% chance of failing to be exact." Sakura gasped and Sasuke flinched in the smallest way possible, but Naruto just sat there smirking. "Here are your assignments for tomorrow, and don't bother eating breakfast tomorrow, you'll just puke it right back up." Sakura and Sasuke got up and left, reading their reports, but Naruto remained sitting. "Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk." Naruto said. "If you have the time." Kakashi nodded. "Well, I just wanted to ask if you did get files on the 3 of us."

"I did." Kakashi said. "I know all about you Naruto, you're my sensei, the Forth's, son, you contain the 9 tailed fox, you were adopted by off worlders, and you wield the keyblade." Naruto nodded.

"And Sasuke's all moody and whatnot because his big brother butchered their clan right?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. "Well, there's something you need to know about Sakura. I think she's got some kind of dormant personality resting inside her, I've seen it with my Lagann."

"I see, do you think this is something to look out for?" Kakashi asked, it was like he was talking to a colleague.

"I don't know, but I'm going to see what I can do." Naruto said. "She's got a lot of potential." He tuned and jumped off the roof, creating small tornados under his feet to slow his decent.

_Kid might as well already be Hokage. _Kakashi said. _I already feel like I could follow him into battle._

KH/N

Naruto walked down the street, his hands behind his head as he walked down the street, glanced up and saw that Shikamaru and Choji were sitting up on their favorite roof. With a smirk, Naruto crouched down and shot up, the wind roaring through his hair. When he reached his maximum height, he spun around, flying higher until he reached the edge of the roof and hauled himself up.

"Hey guys." He said pleasantly. They both jumped and Choji started coughing hard.

"Jeeze Naruto, give me a heart attack why don't you?" Choji said, coughing up potato chips.

"Relax Choji." Shikamaru said, pushing himself up and looking at his friend. "You've met your sensei?"

"Yeah." Naruto said with a nod. "Strange guy, kind of mysterious and out there. You know," he spun his finger around his head.

"Yeah, I can believe that, from what I've heard about him any way. Kakashi Hatakai, right?" Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I've heard he was a little freaky."

"Get this; our sensei is the Hokage's son." Choji said. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Wow, must be interesting." Naruto said in surprise.

"So a nut job and the Hokage's son. Makes me feel pretty good that our sensei is actually pretty new to her rank." Kiba said, appearing with Shino by his side. "Although from what we understand, she is the best of the best when it comes to genjutsu."

"Well, that's something to work with." Naruto said. "Hey, I'll catch you guys later, I'm gonna jet."

"Later." Kiba said as Naruto jumped off the roof and did a back flip away. He started walking down the streets again when he stopped at a large shop.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called out. Naruto looked down and saw Tenten standing in the shop waving at him.

"Tenten." Naruto said walking into the store. "This your parent's place?"

"Yeah, I've been helping out in here since I could walk." She replied with a smile.

"Where would you like these Tenten?" A voice called. Naruto turned to see a young man wearing a green jumpsuit, walking on his hands with a box between his legs.

"Right over there." Tenten said pointing to a corner. "Naruto, this is my teammate Rock Lee. Lee this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki."

"A pleasure to meet you Naruto." Lee said raising his hand, still keeping balance with one hand.

"Like wise," Naruto said awkwardly turning his hand upside-down to shake Lee's. "You need some help?"

"No, this is my training to become stronger." Lee said.

"Wait a sec; were you one of those dust clouds that nearly trampled me this morning?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I was the second one." Lee said.

"The first one out sensei Might Guy." Tenten said.

"I am very sorry." Lee said, trying to bow.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Naruto said waving his hand. "Shit happens, just got to run with it." Lee smiled and walked off. "Hey, you need some more help around here Tenten?"

"No, thank." Tenten said with a smile. "Lee's really more than enough help around here."

"What are you doing here boy?" A voice snapped. Naruto and Tenten turned to see a large man with a thick beard holding a very sharp blade.

"I'm just visiting a friend sir." Naruto said.

_You can see it in his eyes can't you Naruto? _Kit said in Naruto's head. _It's the look that everyone has because of me._

_Because of your _brother_ Kit, _Naruto said, _not because of you. _"I was actually just on my way out." Naruto said. He glanced over at Tenten and Lee. "I'll see you guys around." He walked out of the shop, glancing up at the man, his eyes locked with the burning hatred. He paused before he left. "Its funny how my father asked for a hero but everyone only saw him as a villain." And with that he left.

He walked down the street and soon found himself at his favorite ramen shop. Walking in he plopped down on his favorite stool and sighed.

"The usual?" Teuchi, the owner of the shop asked.

"Yes please." Naruto replied. The old man smiled at Naruto as he started to make the order.

"Are you all right Naruto?" Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, asked. Naruto smiled warmly at her.

"Just the usual Ayame." Naruto said. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Why is it every time you say that, I worry?" Ayame asked, shaking her head. Naruto laughed and smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders. As Teuchi placed the bowl of ramen in front of him, Naruto promptly began to dig in, slurping up noodles.

"And people call me a pig." Said a voice. Naruto glanced over his shoulder, noodles hanging from his mouth. Ino stood in the shop, on hand on her hip.

"Ino." Naruto mumbled with his mouth full. Naruto slurped up his noodles and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you pigging out." Ino said sitting down next to Naruto and stealing some of his ramen.

"Hey!" Naruto whined, trying to cover his ramen.

"Come on Naruto, I thought a gentleman was supposed to share with a lady." Ino quipped.

"We do, but I don't see any ladies around." Naruto shot back. "Except for Ayame that is." Back behind the counter, Ayame fought a blush.

"Haha." Ino said sarcastically. "I didn't know you had a thing for older women Naruto." Ayame blushed even harder at that, and Naruto got a little red in the face as well.

"Did you want something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Ino said, and her mood seemed to have gotten a bit more depressed. "I was wondering, has Sasuke said anything about me? I mean you're on his team so," Naruto sighed and put down his chopsticks.

"Ino, Sasuke isn't interested in anything except the death of whoever it was that killed his clan." Naruto said. "The guy's got a one track mind, and I don't think if you, Sakura, and the rest of the 'We Love Sasuke' Fan Club all jumped him at once would he change his mind." He reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I have this advice, take it or leave it, but go out there, have some fun, maybe somewhere out there you'll meet the right guy." Ino looked into his smiling face and gave a small smile of her own.

"Thanks Naruto." She said.

"Anytime." Naruto replied and got up. As he left the stand, Teuchi placed a steaming bowl of ramen down in front of Ino.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's from the guy who just left." Teuchi replied with a wink. Ino looked back at Naruto's retreating form and smiled before digging in.

KH/N

_That was a good thing you did back there Naruto. _Kushina said.

_Just thought I'd tell her the truth mom. _Naruto replied, walking with his hands in his pockets headed towards his home. He suddenly froze and sniffed the air. There it was, the putrid stink, it was like the smell of death and decay, yet worse, with hints of something else, something that Naruto knew only by what it was: darkness. "Heartless." He growled and sprinted towards the source of the odor.

KH/N

Hinata was backed into a corner, the demons that came after her were relentless, no matter how many times she struck them back with chakra, they continued to advance on her, jerking and twisting. Whenever they would strike at her, their claws would strike her skin, leaving small cuts.

Before long she was exhausted, she could barely move, her chakra nearly drained; Just as she was about to loose conciseness, a strange blade went whizzing though the air and sliced through the demon that was about to attack her.

"Going after the pure and innocent," said a familiar voice that Hinata couldn't place in her exhaustion. "I see that you heartless still haven't changed your M.O." A figure stepped out of the shadows. He wore a long coat and strange spiral goggles. He held two swords in his hands and appeared to have wings on his back. "Come on then boys; let's see what u can do." The winged swordsman charged at the demons, swinging its blades, even its wings seemed to be as sharp as swords, she thought she even saw his wings fly from his back and sliced through the demons.

Hinata knew that that this swordsman was no ordinary human, he was an angel. Those where her final thoughts before she slipped into unconsciousness.

KH/N

Naruto cracked his neck as the last heartless fell by his keyblade. He inhaled deeply.

"Ah, free of the stench of darkness." He said. Glancing over, he saw that Hinata had fallen unconscious.

_She used up a lot of chakra trying to fight off the heartless. _Minato said with a small smile. _I honestly would have expected nothing less from a Hyuga._

_Well, I suppose I had better get her home. _Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with a sigh. Walking over, he scooped Hinata in his arms and proceeded to carry her to the Hyuga compound. He had to knock on the door with is foot so that he wouldn't drop her. As he carried her to the main house, he found her father standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"She was attacked by some muggers." Naruto said. "She was able to fight some of them off, but they over powered her. I got there just in time."

"It's no surprise to me that she was over powered." Hinata's father grumbled. "She has always been weak."

"With all due respect Lord Hyuga, how often do you help and train her?" Naruto asked. "Maybe if you showed a bit of attention to her, she could get stronger." He held Hinata out to her stunned father, who, after a second, took his daughter. With a bow, Naruto left the compound. He paused when he saw a second set of Hyuga eyes upon him. He turned and saw Neji standing there, burning a hole into him. They stood across the courtyard from one another, neither saying anything nor moving for a minute. And then Naruto turned and left the compound, heading for home.

When he reached his home, he found that most of his family had gone to bed, but he bumped into Roxas

"Hey, you're getting back late, everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's going as well as can be expected for the container of the most hated demon in history." Naruto said with a smile. "I got to get up early tomorrow, so tell Axel and the others to keep it down ok?" Roxas smirked as he passed Naruto and went to his own room.

"Good night little brother." Naruto never really liked being called little brother by some of these guys, but he was a little too tired to worry about it tonight. He just went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

KH/N

Sakura and Sasuke stood at the training ground, waiting for their third team mate and teacher.

"I wonder what's taking them." Sakura wondered out loud. "I know Kakashi-sensei is known for being late, but I hope that Naruto is ok."

"Who cares about that dunce?" Sasuke muttered. Sakura flinched inwardly at that. Despite all that Naruto had said and done to her, he'd never really wronged her. He'd always been good to her. To agree with such things about him didn't feel right but if she'd want any chance with Sasuke,

Kakashi suddenly appeared before them.

"Morning guys, sorry I'm late, got a little lost on the rode of life." He said. They both just rolled their eyes at him. "And where pray tell is Naruto?" Sakura was about to answer when a yawn above them answered for them.

"Sorry." Naruto said, dropping down from a branch and landing gracefully between Sakura and Sasuke. "Late night last night so I got here early enough that I could catch a few Z's before training." He stretched and looked around at his team mates and ninja master, Sasuke was glaring at him while Sakura was actually giving him a small smile while Kakashi was doing everything he could to remain emotionless.

"Very well then, now that you're all assembled, we will begin." Kakashi said. "Now, the point of this exercise is to get these." Kakashi said, holding up two bells. "Whoever gets their hands on a bell gets to eat."

"But there are only two bells." Sakura pointed out, a little worried.

"Then I guess one of us isn't eating." Sasuke surmised.

"Exactly." Kakashi said. "Oh, and come at me as if you intend to kill or else you'll have no chance."

"That's that ego again Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a smirk. Kakashi ignored him.

"On your marks," Kakashi said as Naruto pulled down his goggles, "get set, and go!" The four ninjas disappeared in blurs.

KH/N

Kakashi stood in the middle of a field, scratching the back of his head.

_Well, they've hidden themselves pretty well. _Kakashi thought. _Sasuke and Sakura have hidden themselves well, but I can't seem to find Naruto._ As if on cue, Naruto exploded out of the woods and landed in front of Kakashi.

"All right you one-eyed scarecrow, let's see if you can back up that cocky attitude." Naruto declared summoning the Dream Key. Kakashi groaned as he looked at the blond,

"Naruto, I'm going teach you one of the basic lessons of being a ninja." Kakashi said, reaching into his pouch. "Taijutsu, the art of the body."

_Art of the body sounds like hand to hand._ Naruto thought. _Then why's he going for a weapon? _Naruto nearly fell over when he saw Kakashi pull out a rather dirty book from his pouch.

_Hey that's Jiraiya's book._ Minato said when he caught sight of the cover.

"So you're going to read that book while I try to kill you?" Naruto asked.

"That going to be a problem?" Kakashi asked. "I'm on a really good part and I'd like to see how it turns out."

"Just don't blame me if I kill you." Naruto growled as he charged forward, Dream Key in hand. He swung at Kakashi again and again, but every time, he only cut the air.

"Still think my ego's a problem?" Kakashi asked as he appeared behind Naruto. "Konoha most sacred and forbidden art: A Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto felt something jam into his back side and he also felt chakra shooting from it. It launched him high into the air and into a lake.

_Ok, that officially hurt like hell. _Naruto thought. _What the hell was that?_

_1000 years of death, I'm almost sorry I taught him that._ Minato said.

_Looks like you can't hold back against this guy Naruto._ Kushina said.

_He did say to come at him as if to kill. _Kit reminded him.

_Then I'd say it was high time I cut loose on this guy and just show him who the hell I am._ Naruto thought.

KH/N

Naruto dragged himself out of the lake as Kakashi stood in front of him, book still in hand.

"Not planning on eating?' Kakashi asked. "Time is running out."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said. The water behind him exploded and 3 new Narutos leaped out, each holding a different keyblade. "So what do you say we quite screwing around." The Naruto on the ground summoned his own keyblade and charged forward.

"You think just because you've got a few more of you, you can," before he could finish he felt something slam against his back. Glancing over his shoulder, his eye widened to find another Naruto clinging to it.

"You were saying Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto asked and evil grin on his face. The other 4 Narutos charged at them and thrusted their keyblades forward, only to impale one of the Narutos and the one holding him.

"The art of Substitution, great." Naruto muttered, dispelling the jutsu. "I always hated that technique." Looking around he saw a bell lying on the ground. "It's too easy." Naruto said, walking to the bell. "But there's that old saying about looking a gift horse in the mouth." He bent down to pick it up, but was suddenly yanked from behind by a rope and before he knew it he was hanging upside down from a tree.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Kakashi said, bending down and picking up the bell.

"What makes you think I did?" Naruto asked as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Not bad." Kakashi admitted, only to get bombarded by weapons from Sasuke. Kakashi quickly transformed into a piece of wood. After Kakashi had gone after Sasuke and he was sure no one was looking, Naruto stepped out from behind the tree, tossing two bells up and down in his hand.

"Faze one complete." He said with a smile.

KH/N

Sakura rocketed through the forest, looking for Sasuke. _After he gave his position away, Kakashi-Sensei is sure to have gotten to him. _

_**He better not lay a hand on my Sasuke.**_ Inner Sakura roared. She paused in a field to look around.

"Oh Sakura." She heard Kakashi say behind her. She spun around, but Kakashi quickly disappeared in a swarm of leaves. Sakura looked around wounding where he went.

"Sasuke," a familiar voice groaned out.

"Sasuke," Sakura spun around, but then saw that Sasuke was missing an arm, eye, that his leg was twisted backwards, and he was riddled with kuni and shuriken.

"Help…me." Sasuke moaned before Sakura screamed and fainted.

KH/N

"Jeeze, don't hold back or anything Kakashi." Naruto muttered as he watched Sakura pass out from Kakashi's genjutsu. With a sigh and knowing that Kakashi had gone off to find Sasuke, Naruto leapt down and cradled Sakura in his arms.

_**Hey, hands off buddy! **_The inner Sakura roared. Naruto looked up at the transparent version of his teammate that hovered before him. He stood up and starred at the spirit before him.

"Ah, so it does speak." Naruto said. "The question is what exactly are you?"

_**I'm basically everything that Sakura won't say and wouldn't do.**_ Inner Sakura declared.

"I think I read about something like you in one of my uncle's books." Naruto said. "You're the id, the inner desires. It's amazing that you're able to take on a consciousness of your own." He closed his eyes and opened them again, Lagann activated. "And something of a chakra system as well."

_**Like what you're seeing buddy boy? **_Inner Sakura purred.

"Weren't you just telling me hands off a second ago?" Naruto asked, arcing an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

_**That was for Sakura, not me. **_Inner Sakura clarified.

"Riiiight." Naruto said. "We'll just take a step back and see what happens. Besides, she's waking up." Inner Sakura nodded and faded away as Sakura began to stir.

"Mmm, Sasuke, where's Sasuke?" She muttered.

"Hey, take it easy." Naruto said, kneeling down next to her. "Sasuke's fine, with any luck Kakashi-sensei hasn't gotten to him yet."

"But, I saw," Sakura started.

"That was a genjutsu." Naruto cut her off. "Listen, I've been thinking, maybe we need to work together to get those bells, not go after him one at a time." Sakura thought it over for a second before nodding. "All right, come on, let's go find Sasuke." The two of them took off in search of their final teammate. When they finally found him, the only found his head.

"He's been decapitated." Sakura said before she started to faint again. Naruto caught her and gently laid her down on the ground. With a small smile, he brushed a stray strand of pink hair from her face. Then the stood up and turned to Sasuke.

"What I wouldn't give for a camera." Naruto said with a smile.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke growled. Naruto still smiled as he knelt down and started to dig Sasuke out. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out, duh." Naruto said. "Teammates have to help on another right?" Sasuke starred at him for a moment before he started to wiggle around to try and get out as well. A few minutes later, Sasuke was out of the ground.

"Thanks." Sasuke grunted.

"No problem, now give me hand at waking Sakura up will you?" Naruto asked. Together the two of them walked over and tried to wake up the unconscious kunoichi.

"Maybe you should give her a kiss." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. Slowly, Naruto's evil grin grew. "What are you thinking?" Naruto raised his hands and transformed into a duplicate of Sasuke. He then laid down next to the unconscious girl and puckered his lips. Sasuke stood there fuming as Naruto kissed Sakura. She gave a small groan and slowly woke up to see Sasuke there kissing her.

"Morning beautiful." Naruto said transforming back into himself. Sakura narrowed her eyes and slugged Naruto in the face. After Naruto got back up, Sasuke hit him too. "Ok, I deserved Sasuke, but you Sakura?"

"That was for kissing me, _again._" Sakura snapped. Naruto sighed, popped his neck, and spat out a bit of blood.

"Fair enough." Naruto muttered. "Well, now that the gang's all here, how about we work together to get those bells?"

"Why would I work with you two?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura flinched and looked hurt while Naruto glared him.

"Do you _want _to be buried up to your neck again?" Naruto growled, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke didn't say anything after that. "Didn't think so. Ok, I've got a plan."

"Who made you leader?" Sasuke demanded, but Naruto ignored him

"I'll attack him in swarms, using my Shadow Clones and transforming some of them into you guys." Naruto explained. "You two are more than welcome to help me fight or hide, but if you see an opening to get the bells, go for it. If one of you gets both bells decides who gets the second one." Sakura nodded and Sasuke grunted, not about to admit that it was a good plan. "All right then, let's hit it."

KH/N

Kakashi stood against the stumps, his eye burning into the memorial stone that held the name of his best friend.

"People you know on there?" Naruto asked, appearing next to him.

"My best friend," Kakashi said, "and my sensei." Naruto nodded and bowed his head in respect against the stone.

"Still got about 10 more minutes until the test's over." Naruto said, twisting his neck around. "Feel like going another round?"

"You looking to get beat again?" Kakashi asked.

"Who said he'd be fighting alone?" Sasuke said, appearing almost out of no where with Sakura by his side.

"We're a team after all." Sakura added. Beneath his mask, Kakashi smirked as he looked at his students.

"All right then, bring it on." Kakashi challenged. Naruto charged forward first, bringing his fingers together and creating an army of Shadow Clones of himself, Sakura and Sasuke. "Transforming some of your clones into your teammates, impressive." Kakashi noted as he began to fight the army of clones before him. Some of them, wither they looked like Naruto or not, were attacking him with a Keyblade.

"Ripple Drive!" A Sakura shouted, slamming her keyblade against the ground and creating an aura and blasted Kakashi back. Right towards a waiting Sasuke.

"Sliding Dash." Sasuke shouted, stabbing the ground with his keyblade and spinning around it, using the momentum to attack Kakashi. The sensei jumped over Sasuke right to where Naruto was waiting.

"Hurricane Period!" Naruto shouted, spinning around several times, leaving Kakashi no choice but to block the attacks with a kuni.

"Sasuke, bring the heat, now!" the real Naruto shouted. Sasuke jumped out of the trees, flashing a series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, breathing fire down upon Kakashi and the clone army. Kakashi dodged the attack but then a kuni flew threw the air and cut the bells at Kakashi's waist and they fell into Sakura's hand as she shot past.

"Game, set and match." Naruto said with a smirk banishing the keyblades. Kakashi smirked as well. All eyes were on Sakura as she held the two bells.

_What should I do? _She asked herself. _The entire plan was Naruto's and he and Sasuke both have what it takes to be great ninja. But I don't want to have to go back to the academy. Then again, I probably could use the training._ With a sigh, Sakura held both bells out to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Here, you two deserve these more than I do." She said, trying to put on a brave smile. Sasuke took his bell, bounced it up and down in his hand for a second and then tossed it back.

"If I couldn't get it on my own, it's not worth taking." He said. Naruto just shook his head for a second before pushing the bell back to Sakura.

"Just who the hell do you think I am Sakura?" Naruto said with a smirk. "To be perfectly honest, I could have gotten the bells at any time I wanted, I just wanted to see how willing you and Sasuke were to working together. Besides," he added with a snap, "those aren't even the real bells." The bells in Sakura's hands suddenly poofed into Naruto clones, each one with their arms around Sakura's neck.

"You could probably get use to something like this couldn't you?" On of them purred in her ear. Sakura went beat red and proceeded to beat both of the clones to a pulp until they disappeared.

"So, where are the real bells?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you and Sakura mind checking your weapons pouches?" Naruto said, the smile never leaving his face. The two of them did and each pulled out a small bell.

"What, how, when?" Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke stuttered. Naruto was laughing at their reactions but managed to pull himself together to explain.

"Kakashi, I switched out the bells with my clones when I grabbed you from behind. Sakura I gave you the bell after you fainted after seeing Sasuke buried. Sasuke I gave you yours when I was helping to dig you out of the ground." Naruto explained.

"Why didn't you keep on for yourself?" Sakura asked.

"This isn't the first time I've been on a team." Naruto said, his tone suddenly deathly serious. "Granted my teammates have all been my family, but still, they all taught me a very important lesson. That when you're on the job, put your teammates needs over your own and the missions because if the mission is complete, but you loose most of your team, then it might as well have been a failure. And besides" his smile had returned, but the seriousness remained, "I personally have no problem taking a few hits for the team." Kakashi slowly began to chuckle, and then it turned into a full blown laugh. He looked down at his students.

"You have all done well and passed your test." He said proudly. "The overall test was to see how well you could all work together. Because, as Naruto put it in some way, those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are lower than trash. That's enough for today, Team 7, head on home." Naruto started walking with a smile on his face, slowly followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hell of a kid you got there Sensei." Kakashi said, glancing back at the stone.

**Holy…20 flippin pages. I have no idea how this chapter got so dang long. All I wanted was to explain the connections with a few of the other ninjas.**

**Gonna get on with the Land of Waves arc next time. Also, check out a couple of my other stories like the soon to come Tails of the Shadow Tailed Pirates, and then Soul Ninja after that.**

**R&R please.**


	4. Adventure in the Land of Waves

**And now onto the new chapter, and as I said last time, I don't own anything and don't slam my grammar, just enjoy the story.**

Adventure in the Land of Waves

"I'm in position." Sasuke said in his earpiece.

"Me too," Sakura said.

"Same here," Naruto said.

"All right, when it looks like you're able to reach the target, go for it." Kakashi said. For a moment there was silence, and then Sasuke sprang from his perch, aiming for the target. But it spotted him and leapt out of the way. Sakura made the next more, but the target dodged her too. Finally, right when the target thought it was free it heard a voice.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted, causing the target to halt in mid bound. Naruto stepped out of the shadows, the Dream Key in hand. Kneeling down, Naruto inspected his pray.

"Ribbon on the right ear that says Tora on it, that's our cat," Naruto said, picking up the cat as the spell wore off and started to stroke it. The cat purred in his arms as he started to scratch its ears.

"How is it that that pussy cat likes you so much?" Sakura asked as she walked forward.

"Animal magnetism," Naruto said simply, giving the girl a wink which caused her to go a little red in the face.

"Can we just get out of here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rolled his eyes as he led his team out of the woods to meet back up with Kakashi.

N/KH

"Jeeze, I think I feel sorry for that cat." Naruto said watching as the poor cat was nearly crushed by its owner.

"That thing can be crushed into a pancake for all I care." Sasuke muttered.

"All right, Team 7, next mission: helping dig up sweet potatoes, babysit the daimio's kids, walk the fire lord's dogs." The Hokage explained.

"Um, with all do respect Old Man, isn't that any, I don't know, bigger missions for us?" Naruto asked. The old Fire Shadow stroked his chin while Kakashi and Iruka tried to explain the ninja ranks and missions to Naruto.

"Well, I think there might be a C-Ranked Mission that you all can handle." The Hokage said. "You can come in sir." From a back room walked in an old man with a beer gut and a bottle of saki in his hands.

"These are the ninja that are supposed to protect me?" The man grumbled looking at them. "I suppose the white haired cyclones and the blond kid could do some damage, but the dark haired kid looks like he's got some ulterior motive and Pinky just looks flat out weak." Sakura looked down at her shoes.

"With all do respect Mr." Naruto trailed off.

"I am Tazuna, Master Bridge Builder of the Land of Waves."

"Mr. Tazuna," Naruto said. "While Kakashi Sensei is the experience of our team, and I myself have a high degree of power and skill, Sasuke is very dedicated to his missions and Sakura is the overall brains of our team, her body just needs to do a little catch up." Sakura went a little red at the praise she was getting from Naruto while Tazuna just grunted.

"You're mission is to protect me with your very lives while I try to complete my master bridge back in the Land of Waves." Tazuna explained.

"We'll leave in 3 hours." Kakashi said. "We'll all meet at the West Gate." 3 hours later, Tazuna and Team 7 were assembled at the West Gate.

"All right then, let's get rolling." Kakashi said as he led the group out of Konoha and head towards the Land of Waves. Along the way, Sakura asked what the Land of Waves was like, Naruto figured it was because she was either she was curious and wanted to know, or she was looking to gain land information in case they needed to fight. As they were walking along, Naruto spotted a puddle on the road.

"Has it rained recently?" he asked out loud.

"Of course it hasn't." Sasuke muttered, annoyed by Naruto's stupid question.

"Didn't think so," Naruto muttered, glancing at Kakashi who shook his head and pointed at Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna. Naruto nodded in understanding and slid his hands into his pockets. After the group walked past the puddle, two hidden mist ninja with clawed hands sprang out of it. Kakashi and Naruto turned back to back, preparing to fight back but they were quickly wrapped in a chain and torn to shreds.

"Two little piggies," The mist Nin almost sang. In the trees, Kakashi and Naruto sat, preparing to observe the fight.

"Nice powers of observation." Kakashi commented. Naruto just shrugged as he watched as Sasuke pinned the chain to a tree with a shuriken and kuni and then knocked them off their chain with a mule kick.

"Nice moves." Naruto commented. Then he saw one Mist Nin charge at Sasuke and another at Sakura and Tazuna. "I'll save Sakura." Naruto said, jumping down to catch the ninja's claw with the Dream Key while Kakashi just close lined the other one. Naruto smirked at his opponent and threw him back before calling out "Freeze!" and shot a blast of ice at the nin, freezing him against a tree.

"Impressive tactics Naruto," Kakashi said, walking up to the boy who was resting his Keyblade on his shoulder. The boy just shrugged in response before turning around to Sakura.

"You ok?" He asked. Sakura nodded, still in shock from what had happened. "Now, would you like to interrogate the prisoners, or shall I, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, tapping the flat side of his Keyblade against his hand with a sinister smile on his face. "My cousin Larxine is friends with that snake lady Anko, and she's been giving me some pointers when it comes to torture." A twisted smile appeared on Naruto's face as he summons his other three Keyblades. Immediately the two ninjas started babbling about everything from who they were working for and who their target was to the fact that one of them use to wet the bed until they were 8 years old.

"So, you're working for the missing nin Zabuza from the Village Hidden in the Mist, who is working for Gato, the tyrant who has got Tazuna's country in a death hold." Kakashi summarized. "And Gato wants Tazuna dead because the bridge he's building will leave Gato's shipping company completely useless."

"Please understand that the only way I could hire ninja was for C-Rank mission, that's all we could afford." Tazuna said, practically getting down on his knees and begging. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head with a smile on his face.

"I hate to see a grown man cry." Naruto muttered to himself. "Well, I don't know about these three, but I'm in. If what even half of what you and those two said is true, you're land needs freeing and this Gato guy needs to be taken down hard. And who knows," that twisted smile appeared on Naruto's face again, "maybe I'll run into this Zabuza guy, should make for one hell of a fight."

"Now hold on there Naruto." Kakashi said stepping forward. "Zabuza is a high level ninja even before he went rouge, if anyone is going to take on Zabuza, it will be me." Naruto looked at the silver haired man and thought he saw a smile through his sensei's mask.

"What about you two?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm coming." Sasuke said and didn't say anything else. Sakura however looked down at the ground and bit her lip. Naruto saw that and walked over to her and raised her face to his.

"Sakura, if you wanted to turn back, no one of us here would blame you." He said. Sakura looked around, Sasuke wasn't looking at her but Kakashi gave a nod in agreement. "I could send one of my Shadow Clones back with you to make sure you get back safe." Sakura thought before she looked up; resolve now burning in her eyes.

"I'm a ninja of Konoha, and I'm on a mission." She said as smiles began to emerge on Kakashi and Naruto's faces. "I will not turn back, not now, not ever." Tazuna was surprised by her actions. He had at first thought that this girl was the weakest of the bunch, but seeing this girl's actions, he thought about what Naruto had said when they first met: the overall brains of the team, her body just needed to catch up.

"Well, let's get going." Kakashi said leading his team and client deeper into the woods. When they reached the bank of a river, a friend of Tazuna's ferried them across the river where they saw Tazuna's yet to be completed bridge.

"Naruto," Sakura said glancing at the boy, "when we get the chance, would you help me train?" Naruto arched an eyebrow at her. "I want to be stronger but I can't think of any other way to do it. Will you help me?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Of course Sakura," He said, "I'd be happy to help you get stronger." There was a rustling in the bushes and Naruto instinctively launched the Yellow Flash at into the bushes. Nodding to Sakura she walked over only to find a snow white hare with Naruto's weapon at its throat. Naruto banished the weapon, ignoring Sasuke's glare because he possessed that kind of power. "Something's wrong." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"Use your head idiot." Naruto snapped his guard up and ready. "It's spring time, so the hares fur would be brown, thus it was kept indoors."

"A Substitution Jutsu," Sakura said, drawing a kuni. Sasuke grumbled to himself before he drew a kuni as well; the three of the came into formation around Tazuna while Kakashi stood out front ready to fight. Slowly, a thick mist began to cover the area.

"Looks like Zabuza's here." Naruto said, unable to stop the smile from appearing on his face.

"Stay back Naruto," Kakashi ordered. "As strong as you are, Zabuza is still well beyond your skills." Naruto looked disappointed but nodded, business before pleasure and all that.

When the mist cleared, the found a tall man with a sword as big as he was wearing cameo pants and bandages.

"Well, well, Kakashi the Copy Ninja, I can honestly say it's an honor to meet the man who copied a thousand jutsus." Zabuza said. "And which one of you was the one who defeated the Demon Brothers."

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki no-brows," Naruto said, "future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and as far as nicknames go, just call me the Spiral Fox."

"Naruto," Kakashi said warningly.

"Yeah I know, let you fight him." Naruto sighed. "But if you get beat he's all mine."

After Zabuza disappeared back into the mist and informed everyone present of the 8 places that could kill a person and Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye, the fight erupted. Naruto was a bit disappointed; the only action he got was slicing up a water clone. Before long though, Kakashi was trapped in a water prison.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, take Tazuna and get out of here, this ended as soon as he captured me!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto glanced over his shoulder Sasuke wore his slowly become trademark smirk and Sakura was giving him a warm smile.

"Those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are lower than scum." Naruto quoted with a smile on his face. "I'm not going anywhere without you Kakashi-sensei. Just who the hell do you think I am?" Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the boy who had taken his own philosophy to heart. Zabuza however, wasn't as impressed. Without a word, he created a small army of water clones to attack the young ninja. Naruto countered by creating his own clones and sent them charging in.

"Sasuke, light 'em up!" He shouted. Sasuke immediately started going though hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" She shouted and breathed out a giant ball of flames that incinerated both Zabuza's and Naruto's clones. Naruto himself charged strait at Zabuza with a smile on his face. Zabuza created more clones but that didn't slow Naruto down.

"Ethereal Blades!" Naruto shouted beams of red energy shot out from Naruto's hands. Twisting around, he lashed out with the blades and cleaved through the clones. "Arrow Guns!" He shouted again, dispersing the blades and snapping his fingers, calling forward a pair of strange looking weapons. He twisted his body around and small pointed shards flew from the weapons, impaling the clones and causing them to explode. "Enough with the cheap knock offs Zabuza, lets see what you've really got." Naruto said as this time, 6 spears appeared before him, 3 in his hands and three floating behind him. He lashed out at Zabuza. Having no choice, Zabuza jumped back, releasing Kakashi from the water prison.

"Not bad Naruto." Kakashi said, stepping forward to stand next to Naruto.

"You thought that was impressive?" Naruto said, his smile never leaving his face. "To be honest, I was just getting warmed up."

"Arrogant brat," Zabuza snarled quickly going through hand seals.

"Take a step back Kakashi." Naruto said as now a blue, crystal like shield appeared on Naruto's arm. "You had your chance and you got beat. Now it's my turn." Kakashi looked at the boy and jumped back.

"You're really going to let him fight on his own Kakashi sensei?' Sasuke asked.

"Naruto's proven he can take care of himself Sakura." Kakashi said. "And if things get too out of hand, I'll step in." Sasuke just grumbled and nodded. Zabuza finished his jutsu and the water around him took the form of a dragon that charged down and attacked Naruto. Naruto simply raised his shield and when the dragon struck it, it immediately froze. Zabuza's eyes widened as Naruto charged forward and kicked Zabuza in the gut sending him flying off the water. Naruto skidded along the ground and then slammed his foot on the ground causing a giant ax-sword to spring up from the earth and into his hand.

"Come on you eyebrowless freak, lets dance." Naruto challenged and ran at the man. Their giant blades clashed in a dance of chaos that caused several trees to fall and the earth developed large gashes in the earth. Eventually it led them back on the water. Zabuza tried to attack with another jutsu, but Naruto pulled out a book, and without even having to use any hand seals called out, "Giant Waterfall Jutsu!" A giant tunnel of water shot at Zabuza lifting him off his feet and slamming him into a tree.

"What the hell are you?" Zabuza moaned.

"I'm just a child of my family." Naruto said resting on a branch, absentmindedly tossing a kuni end over end in his hand. "Any last words?" If he had any, they never came as a pair of senban needles flew through the air and stabbed Zabuza in the neck. Appearing on the branch above Naruto was someone who just looked like a kid wearing a mask.

"I didn't mean to take your kill, but if I had let you finish him, then my own mission would have been a failure." Said the hunter nin, apparently a young woman by the sound of her voice. Naruto nodded before he resummoned the giant ax-sword.

"You want me to chop his head off for you?" He asked as if he was asking if she needed help with some everyday activity. The hunter ninja disappeared and reappeared at Zabuza's side.

"That will not be necessary." She said before disappearing with Zabuza's body. Naruto watched the place they had been for a second before he sighed and jumped down to stand beside his team. Kakashi nodded at him, his Sharingan covered once again. Sakura was smiling at him, proud of what he'd managed to do. Sasuke was glaring at him with a look that could kill and Naruto knew that Naruto was going to have put up with the Uchiha demanding how Naruto had those weapons. Tazuna was flat out dumbstruck at how this kid had just taken on a ninja that there should be no way in hell he should have beaten. Naruto just smiled at them all before he fell over and started snoring. Tazuna and the ninjas were stunned for a second and then Sakura and Kakashi started to laugh at the sight.

"Kid must have worn himself out during the fight." Tazuna said. Kakashi bent down and picked up the boy as Tazuna led them all to his house.

N/KH

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache.

"Note to self, work on chakra reserves before busting out half a dozen of the family weapons." He mumbled as he pushed himself up.

_If only I had the chakra, you'd be able to call upon the entire weapons one after the other. _Kit said. Naruto glanced over at the girl's transparent form. He sighed and got up before brushing her transparent cheek.

"I wouldn't want the power even if it was yours to give Kit." Naruto said. "I'd want to use my own power and save that power in case of an emergency." Kit just smiled at that and gave him a phantom kiss. There was a knock at the door and a young woman walked in.

"Oh, you're awake." She said. "My name is Tsunami, Tazuna's my father."

"It's nice to meet you Tsunami." Naruto said with a smile. "How long have I been out?"

"Just for a day," Tsunami said. "You're team is waiting for you down stairs." Naruto nodded and walked down. He saw them all sitting at the table, Sakura was fiditing, Sasuke was brooding, Kakashi was reading that orange book of his, and Tazuna was talking to a young boy. Tazuna looked up and smiled when he spotted Naruto.

"Welcome back to the land of the living kid." He said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, using the family weapons really takes a lot out of me." Naruto said with a chuckle. A second later, he was tackled by Sakura who was hugging him around the middle.

"Don't scare me like that," Sakura said.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more careful when I'm fighting an incredibly dangers rouge ninja." Naruto said.

"What were those weapons?" Kakashi asked. "I've never seen anything like them before."

"They're just a few of the weapons my uncles and cousins use." Naruto said. "They're sort of like a family jutsu."

"So I should be able to copy them once I get my Sharingan." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"You will try and fail Uchiha." Naruto said. The dark haired boy looked at the blond and scolded. "So Kakashi, when do we start training for the rematch?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza's dead you idiot." Sasuke snapped.

"And they call you rookie of the year." Naruto sighed shaking his head. "Although in all fairness they didn't teach us about Hunter Nin at the academy, I just know about them because I've had a few come after me." Everyone but Kakashi arced an eyebrow at that. "Kakashi-sensei, if you would do the honors."

"Hunter Nin usually just take back the head of their targets and burn the bodies so that village secrets will stay secret, something that happens to all ninja who die in the field." Kakashi explained. "So if Naruto's right and I'm starting to think that he is, then that so called hunter Nin that took out Zabuza and carried him away was more than likely the man's partner." Everyone except Tsunami and the boy went wide-eyed and slack jawed at this new information.

"S-So Zabuza's still out there?" Sakura asked, unknowingly clinging tighter to Naruto.

"Most likely," Naruto said. "Those senban needles that got lodged into his neck are pretty good when it comes to faking death when used in the right hands. So Kakashi-sensei, when do we start training?"

"First thing in the morning," Kakashi said rising to his feet. "So I would suggest that you all get to bed."

"Works for me," Naruto said yawning.

"You've been asleep for a day how can you be tired?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm a restless sleeper." Naruto said with a shrug. With a smile Sakura took his hand and lead him to the room she was staying in.

"Well, maybe sleeping with someone by your side will help you keep still." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"S-Sakura," Naruto stuttered.

"Relax Naruto; I'm not saying we do anything." Sakura said smiling at how nervous the boy was. "But I wouldn't mind if you would stay here tonight. I'm a little nervous and I wouldn't mind having you here beside me."

"Why me and not Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Sasuke hasn't said anything to me since we started this mission. And you've been so kind to me." She said.

"But you'd always been so focused on Sasuke." Naruto said, looking to the side.

"You're right; I was too focused on Sasuke to see the amazing guy before me." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Geeze Sakura, you trying to embarrass me to death?" Naruto asked, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. Sakura giggled and lay down on the bed, patting the spot next to her.

"Please," she said, looking at Naruto. He sighed and lay down next to her. He wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He smiled and stroked her hair as they fell asleep.

N/KH

The next morning, team 7 stood in a clearing, Kakashi standing in front of them.

"All right," Kakashi said. "We're going to work on your chakra control by climbing tree." Naruto smiled while Sasuke and Sakura looked confused.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, how will climbing trees help us with chakra training?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto," Kakashi said.

"What Kakashi-sensei means is that we'll be climbing the trees without our hands." Naruto explained. "By channeling out chakra into our feet, it'll allow us to walk up the tree. Kakashi-sensei, care to demonstrate?" Kakashi nodded and started to walk up the tree as normally is if he was walking down the street. Sasuke watched the technique eagerly while Sakura was starring in awe.

"And that's it in a nutshell." Kakashi said while hanging upside down on a branch. "Naruto, you don't have to do this since I saw that you were able to walk on water the other day."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, but I need to work on building up my chakra that last battle wore me out." Naruto said. Kakashi threw down three kuni and told them to mark their progress by cutting their highest point before they fell. Naruto glanced back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura, a smile forming on his face. "Hey Sasuke, care to make a little wager?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "50 ryu says that Sakura makes it to the top of the tree before you, another 50 says she does it on her first try." Sasuke scoffed as he looked Sakura up and down.

"You're on." He said, accepting the challenge.

"You want in on this Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No thank you." Kakashi said, still reading his book while upside down.

"All right then, lady and Sasuke, ready your chakra." Naruto said, channeling his own chakra into his feet. "On your make," he glanced over at Sasuke's smirking face, "get set," he looked over at Sakura who was nervous, but catching Naruto's eye, smiled with confidence, "go!" at the same time, all three genine took off running at the at the trees. They each hit their tree at the same time and started climbing. To Sasuke's credit, he was climbing faster than Naruto and Sakura, but when Naruto heard a crunching sound, he couldn't help but smile.

He glanced over and saw him falling after leaving a small creator in the tree back. _Too much chakra,_ Minato said.

_Serves him right for being so arrogant, _Kit muttered. Naruto smiled and glanced over at Sakura. She glanced back with a smile and then the two smiled at each other before turning and running up the tree at full speed. Naruto glanced at the pink haired girl and dropped back, a knowing smirk on his face. He stayed a fair distance away and when he saw her stab the tree with her kuni, she shot forward in a blur, grabbing Sakura around the middle, and the High Jumped above the trees before spinning into his Double Jump before using his Glide to hover in the air. Sakura looked around stunned, and then her eyes widened. The trees looked like a green sea, she could see the towns, Tazuna's incomplete bridge, and she even thought she could see the Hokage monument they were so high up.

"Wow," she gasped, looking around.

"Amazing isn't it." Naruto said. "This is how I see the world, I wanted to share it with you, let you know what you're getting yourself into." Sakura looked around, still in awe of what Naruto could do, and then a big question popped into her head.

"Naruto, how are you doing this?" She asked, clinging tighter to him.

"Magic," Naruto said with a smile. "Trust me, I've been doing this for a while now, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"So, this is like second nature to you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Naruto said with a shrug. Next thing he knew, Sakura was kissing him, in a soft tender kiss as she clung to him.

"Just giving you a taste of what you're in for." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and cut the magic, sending the two of the hurtling down towards the forest, just before they hit the tree tops, Naruto started it again, hovering just above the tree tops before gently lowering himself and Sakura onto a branch. "Don't scare me like that!" Sakura snapped, smacking Naruto on the arm. Naruto just grinned.

"Race you to the ground." He said before taking off; the two of them landed on the ground at the same time, both smirking at each other.

"How'd you do that?" Sasuke snapped as soon as Naruto reached the ground.

"Sorry Sasuke, family secret, I'd teach you, but I can tell just by looking you don't have what it takes." Naruto said. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke charged at Naruto, ready to stab him with his kuni, only to be blocked by Sakura.

"Keep your hands off of him." She snapped, punching him in the gut. Everyone was stunned by what had just transpired: Sasuke was shocked that someone, this girl, had actually hit him, Naruto was surprised that she had defended him against Sasuke, and Kakashi was surprised that Sakura, who he had thought was Sasuke's number one fan, had actually hit him. "Come on Naruto." She said turning on her heel and walking away.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to go help Sakura, maybe teach her water walking." Naruto said walking away. Kakashi nodded and returned to his book. "Oh, and Sasuke, you've got a week after we get back to the village to pay me my money for our wager." Naruto ran to catch up with Sakura, smiling at her. She returned the smile and slid her arm around his waist. Naruto led her to a lake and he smiled.

"All right, the basis of water walking is a lot like tree climbing, but it takes a more steady supply of chakra and it needs to be more spread out than tree climbing." Naruto explained and then demonstrated by stepping onto the water. "You've got low chakra reserves and high control. That's why you were able to get tree climbing so quickly. This might take a couple of tries to get the hang of water walking, but I'd bet Sasuke another 100 that you could master this by the end of the week." Sakura smiled at him and started concentration her chakra, when she felt it was right, she took a tentative step onto the water and then another, and then another, but then she felt herself starting to loose control and fall, only to fall into Naruto's arms.

"Not bad, try again." He said smiling at her. They went at if for the rest of the day until Sakura nearly passed out from chakra exhaustion. Naruto rubbed her back as she leaned against a tree panting. "I think you've had enough for today." He said, kneeling down. "Climb on, I'll carry you back."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Slowly Sakura climbed onto her teammate's back, looping her arms around his neck. Naruto stood up, tightening his grip on the girl's legs.

"Hang on tight Sakura." Naruto said before he started streaking through the forest. Sakura screamed every time they would almost hit a tree, but Naruto would step to the side to dodge the tree. In what seemed like no time, the two of them were standing in front of Tazuna's house. Sakura staggered off of Naruto's back and leaned against the wall, grateful that her stomach was empty or else she would have emptied it then and there.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"More magic," Naruto stated simply, "basically I'm shooting magic out of my feet, still trying to figure out how to do it in a stream instead of bursts."

"Well, don't do that again if you're going to carry me, I almost threw up." Sakura scolded, glaring at the blond. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto said before walking to the door and holding it open for her. Although she was still a little annoyed at him, it was impossible for her to stay mad at the boy when he as being such a gentleman. She walked by him doing everything she could not to look at him or smile, making the boy a bit nervous.

That night, the team learned about Inari's father, about how he had been their lands great hero and about how Gato had had him cut down in front of everyone. When the story was over, Sakura was on the verge of tears, Sasuke's normally cold eyes had a bit of fire in them, Kakashi was gritting his teeth behind his mask, and Naruto's hand was griping the table hard enough to leave small cracks in the wooden surface. Slowly Naruto stood up.

"Sakura, go with Tazuna tomorrow to keep an eye on him." Naruto said before turning towards the door.

"And what are you doing?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at Naruto.

"I'm going to be stepping up my training a bit." Naruto replied, nodding to Kakashi who nodded back in understanding. "And if you try to follow me Sasuke, I won't be responsible if you get caught in the crossfire."

N/KH

The night later, Naruto found himself in a field with 14 copies of himself, 12 of them were holding the weapons of Organization XIII, one was holding Yellow Flash and Nature's Whirlpool and was holding them in Roxas's style of fighting, and the last one was holding Nine Tails and using Xion's fighting style. He'd been going like this for almost a day strait and while he may have appeared tired and beaten up, he was not going to be going down any time soon.

"All right guys, we need to show Inari and all the people of wave that there are still heroes in this world, and if we want to do that we're going to need to be strong, so let's get to work!" His Lagan spun in his eyes as he charged into battle, the dream key in his hand.

Sakura peaked around the tree to see Naruto fighting himself with the weapons she'd seen, and several she hadn't yet. Her eyes widened as watched Naruto fight, his power seemed to shake the very earth she was standing on and every time he would defeat one of his clones, two another would be summoned by one of the remaining clones. She would flinch every time she saw him take a hit and there was a part of her that wanted to run out there and stop him.

_**No, this is how he trains, **_Said a voice in her head.

_Who are you?_ Sakura asked, but then it dawned on her. _You're that other me that Naruto was talking about, aren't you?_

_**Think of me as the Inner You. **_Inner Sakura explained. _**And this is how Naruto gets stronger, with those shadow clones, everything thing they learn, he learns. He can learn his strengths, weaknesses basically how to become a better fighter so that he can protect the people who mean the most to him, like you.**_ Sakura remained silent after her conversation, and just watched as Naruto continued to fight himself until the original was the only Naruto left standing. Naruto smiled as he was victorious until he fell forward…right into Sakura's arms.

"Sa…ku…ra," Naruto grunted out.

"Shhhh, rest now Naruto," Sakura said, holding him close as she leaned against a tree. "Rest and we'll train more in the morning." Feeling safe in the pink haired girl's arms, Naruto fell asleep, feeling Kit snuggle into him as well, leaving phantom kisses against his wounds as they healed.

N/KH

Haku walked into the meadow, carrying a basket so that she could gather the necessary herbs to help heal Zabuza. As she looked around, her eyes froze on a pair of lying on the grass, one of them had bright pink hair and the other…Haku's eyes widened, and the other was the boy who had defeated Zabuza. Slowly, she crept towards the pair and reached out to them. She gently shook the boy, causing him to stir.

Naruto sat up and yawned, feeling a few kinks in his back. Looking around, it took him a second to register everything: first, was currently lying against Sakura, second, he was out in the woods, and third, another quite pretty girl with ebony black hair and ivory white skin was shaking him awake.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked groggily.

"If so, then we're having the same dream, and I don't want to wake up." Sakura said, smiling at Naruto. "And who are you?" She asked, looking at the girl who had woken them.

"My name is Haku, and I came here to collect herbs so that I could heal a precious person." Haku explained.

"Would you like some help?" Sakura offered. Haku nodded and the three of them went to work.

"So, this precious person that you're collecting these herbs for, are they you're lover?" Naruto asked, causing Sakura to hit him in the head for asking such a blunt question. Haku however simply giggled.

"No, he is not my lover." She said. "I love him, but in the same way a daughter would love her father. He took me in when no one else would have anything to do with me."

"I know where you're coming from." Naruto said, smiling at Haku. "Until my family found me, no one would have anything to do with me. Hell they'd sooner attack me than anything else." Sakura looked at him stunned, she had no idea he had had it that bad before his adoption. "But it's thanks to them, taking me in and giving me the confidence I needed, and now I've got myself a pretty girlfriend," Sakura blushed at his complement, "even if she does use me as a punching bag." Sakura's blush quickly turned to rage as she attacked Naruto who took the hits with a smile on his face. Haku giggled at their antics.

"You two are lucky to have each other, someone to love and protect." She said, feeling a little sad.

"Hey, for someone with a pure heart like yours, I'm sure you'll find someone Haku." Naruto said, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. Haku smiled at the blond boy and stood up with her basket.

"Thank you, I hope that our paths cross again someday." She said as she left. Naruto sighed and stood up, brushing his pants.

"Come on Sakura, we'd better get back before Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei come looking for us." Sakura nodded and began walking back hand in hand. "So what are we going to tell everyone when they ask what we were doing all night?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Sakura replied by smacking him upside the head.

KH/N

A couple of days later, Naruto and Sakura walked back into the house after training. Sakura had mastered water walking and both she and Naruto were proud. Everyone at smiling and happy for both Sakura, and for Sasuke who had managed to get to the top of his tree, the usually stony Uchiha was actually giving a small smile of both pride, and a little bit of joy.

"Why do you all train so hard, you're just going to be killed by Gato in the end." Inari said. Naruto just smiled at the kid.

"This guy Gato is just a weak, money grubbing punk who doesn't have any strength, that's why he gets all those body guards to do all the dirty work for him. And I say bring them on, even if it does make for a dull fight." Naruto kept smiling and it just continued to piss Inari off.

"You talk big but you have no idea what it's like to live here!" Inari yelled, two years of bottled up anger and frustration bursting out of him. "You don't know what it's like to live in fear that you won't have enough to eat! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be alone!" Naruto's eye twitch and he slammed his fist down onto the table, breaking it in two.

"I don't know anything about being alone?" Naruto roared, causing Inari to stop his screaming. "Let me tell you something you little brat, for the first few years of my life I had no one but myself! I had villagers coming after me, calling me demon, and trying to kill me on a daily basis! Only one place would actually agree to feed me! But do you know what, I never gave up, I kept on living, hoping that one day, I would find people who would accept me, and lucky enough I did. But don't you dare try to lecture me on suffering until you've had an entire village try to kill you, then you can talk to me!" The room was silent, except for Naruto's panting. Inari was starring at the boy before him who was glaring daggers of hatred and anger at him. Tsunami was looking at him as well, Sasuke was actually stunned by Naruto's speech, since he had a family, he'd had no idea the boy had had it so bad. Kakashi was looking down and away, Tazuna was stunned that such a young boy would have had to go though that, and Sakura was standing up and hugging Naruto from behind. When Naruto calmed down he turned to Tazuna.

"Sorry about the table, I'll fix it before I leave." He said simply.

"Don't worry about it." Tazuna said. "And kid, those people who raised you, they raised one hell of a man." Naruto nodded and walked out, Sakura behind him. Inari continued to sit on the flood, still stunned that someone had actually known pain worse than his.

When Naruto and Sakura reached his room, he broke down and started crying into her shoulder. All of his anger had changed into sorrow as his terrible memories had resurfaced. Sakura held him as he cried until he fell asleep. She tucked him into bed and placed a small kiss on his forehead, then lay down beside him.

KH/N

Naruto stood on a platform inside his mind, Minato, Kushina, and Kit standing around him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Well, when you lost your temper back there son…" Minato said.

"I got a little bit stronger." Said a new voice that made Naruto shiver; he spun around to see a man wearing a red kimono, wild red hair, and red slit eyes holding a Keyblade that appeared to be a katana with a fox head at the top, clawed arms and legs near the top and bottom, and 6 other blades sticking out around the blade.

"Yo," Kit hisses, summoning Nine Tails.

"So, you're Kit's brother." Naruto said, summoning the Dream Key.

"Yep, I'm the part of the fox with all the power." Yo proclaimed with a fanged smile.

"And none of the personality." Naruto added with a smirk. "Listen, if you're here to try and take over my body, I'll take you down just like I did the last time. It doesn't mater if you've got a more human body and a Keyblade, I will never allow you to use my body to attack those of innocent hearts." Yo laughed deeply, causing Naruto to involuntarily shiver.

"You honestly think you can stop me?" Yo demanded. "You're nothing but a kit, a youngling. You couldn't beat me on your own the first time, you had to have your parents and my back stabbing sister come and save your ass." Naruto tightened his grip on the Keyblade, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Easy Naruto," Minato whispered. "Don't let him guard you into a fight on his terms, fight on your." Naruto nodded, but his eyes still blazed.

"Our power is not additions to your Naruto." Kushina stated. "They are more part of you. The Keyblades are manifestations of our memories inside your heart. The only one who could give you more power is standing right in front of you." Naruto finally relaxed before a smirk appeared on his face and his Lagan started spinning.

"You can try and intimidate me all you want Yo, but I'm not alone." Naruto said, raising the Dream Key. "So if you want to get your ass kicked again, bring it on." Yo chuckled, a wicked sneer on his face.

"No, I don't think so, not yet. But soon boy, I will have this body, and there won't be a thing your or those shadows will be able to do about it." Yo said chuckling as the scene faded away.

KH/N

The next day, Naruto was still asleep, having been woken by nightmares throughout the night, only for Sakura to help him go back to sleep. Everyone else was awake and off the bridge, letting Naruto sleep in.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Naruto asked when he woke up.

"They all went ahead to the bridge, Sakura said that you had a rough night and that you should sleep in." Tsunami said. Naruto chuckled as he got changed in a flash.

"If I didn't like that girl so much I'd probably hate her." He said. He'd just put his goggles on his forehead when he heard a scream coming from downstairs. Naruto bolted down as fast as he could just in time to see Inari charging forward at Gato's two samurai thugs. They were about to slash the young boy when they found their blades blocked by two of Naruto's Keyblades. "You did good Inari." Naruto said glancing back at the boy with a smile. "I'm sure your father would be proud." He turned back to the two thugs. "And now for you two pathetic excuses for swordsmen," He pushed them back before summoning Nature's Whirlpool. "Fire!" He shouted, blasting a ball of fire at the thug in the hoodie, hitting him dead center and knocking him back, most of his shirt burned away. His partner charged forward with his sword held above his head. "Thunder!" Naruto yelled, summoning down a bolt of lightning from out of no where, striking the man and electrocuting him. Naruto walked forward and picked up the first thugs sword.

"What are you going to do with that?" Inari asked.

"I'm not doing anything with it." Naruto said, handing the weapon to Inari. "See if there's anything you can do with this blade Inari. I think you'll be great with it. Now I've got to get to the bridge, if these guys are here, than Zabuza's got to be back too." He shot away from the place in a blur.

N/KH

Kakashi was ticked. Zabuza had figured out a way to beat the Sharingan. And as much as that ticked him off, it also impressed him. Sakura was protecting Tazuna and Sasuke was fighting Zabuza's young partner, Haku. When Sakura had heard that name, Kakashi thought she'd seen a glimmer of recognition on her face. All of a sudden, he felt a huge burst of chakra, and Naruto appeared out of no where.

"All right, who went and started the party without me?" He asked with a smile, his goggles down and ready for action.

"Jeeze Naruto, we need stealth, not for you to paint a target on yourself." Kakashi muttered, but was unable to keep himself from smiling.

"Naruto, Sasuke's in that ice dome over there fighting Haku." Sakura called.

"Haku?" Naruto asked before shooting into the dome. "Haku, is it really you in here." The image of the masked hunter ninja appeared in all of the mirrors.

"Hello Naruto." Haku said softly.

"So, Zabuza was your precious person, the one who took you in and you see as your own father." Naruto said, looking around at the mirrors with his Lagan, trying to find Haku's exact location. He found her and looked directly at her. "But what about me and Sakura, I thought we had formed a connection."

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, keeping his guard up. He'd managed to awaken his Sharingan during the fight and as far as he was concerned, it was the only thing keeping him alive until Naruto showed up.

"Trust me Sasuke, I know this girl." Naruto said. "Listen to me Haku, a person with a heart as pure as yours should not be doing this, I understand your loyalty to Zabuza, children are suppose to be loyal to their parents and everything. And I can probably talk to the Hokage, see if he can let you two into the village, he's like a grandfather to me." The offer hung in the air for a minute until Haku stepped out of the mirror and faced Naruto.

"Could you really do that?" She asked. Naruto just smiled and jabbed his thumb into his chest.

"Of course I can, just who the hell do you think I am?" Naruto demanded. Haku removed her mask, revealing her smiling face to Naruto.

"Thank you." She said, pulling him into a hug.

"No problem." Naruto said, returning the hug. "Haku, this is my teammate, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke nodded to the girl who bowed back.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, but you know how orders go." Haku said. Sasuke nodded stiffly, still tense. Suddenly Haku's eyes widened.

"Your sensei is about to kill Zabuza!" She shouted. She turned to go, only to find that Naruto had already disappeared. He was standing between Kakashi and Zabuza with Nature's Whirlpool in his hand.

"Reflect!" He yelled, creating a dome that Kakashi crashed into before being knocked back. "Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei, but I can't really let you kill Zabuza, he's two important to a friend of mine."

"What friend of yours could I be so important to?" Zabuza asked.

"Haku," Naruto replied in a half whisper. The girl in question suddenly appeared, scattering the dogs that where currently holding Zabuza down. Naruto took this time to check on his sensei.

"Interesting defense Naruto," Kakashi said. "I couldn't see how to do it with my Sharingan, another family skill?" Naruto nodded; a little taken aback that Kakashi wasn't mad at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, how come you're not pissed off at me?" Naruto asked.

"Those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"I thought it was teammates." Naruto said.

"Hey, it's my quote, I can say it anyway I want." Kakashi said. Naruto chuckled and helped his sensei to his feet. The two of them turned to stand before Zabuza who was being supported by Haku.

"Haku tells me that you may be able to let his into your village boy." Zabuza said. Kakashi glanced at Naruto who nodded to the bandaged missing Nin.

"I figure you're probably getting pretty tired of running." Naruto said. "There will probably be some kind of punishment for you when you get there, but knowing the Old Man, it won't be anything too severe, just some kind of house arrest or something." Zabuza nodded, and Naruto could see his eyes smiling.

"I've been running for so many years, and Haku has been running with me, I can barely remember what it was like." Zabuza muttered, more to himself than to Naruto. "I'm guessing you want me to cut off my contract to kill the old bridge builder."

"Yeah, I mean once you did it, Gato would probably have killed you anyway." Naruto said.

"What an observant little boy." A voice called out through the vanishing mist. Gato stood at the front of a large group of men, mercenaries by the look of them. "He's right you know Zabuza, when you would have come for your pay after the job, all you would have gotten was the edge of a sword."

"You know, I've met some really messed up freaks in my rather short life, but you, you short, greedy freak, you're the most messed up bastard I've met." Naruto said.

_You can since it can't you Naruto,_ Kit said, _the darkness inside him._

_Not just him, but that whole crowd behind him. _Minato added.

_I know they're all only a few steps away from becoming Heartless._ Naruto said. _And to be honest, I wouldn't mind if they all gave into their darkness right now, it would give me full reign to slice and dice them._

_Easy son, you don't want to give into that darkness either. _Kushina whispered.

_Right mom, _Naruto said, calming down. He looked at Gato with a smirk on his face. "You know you won't be able to beat us, even with those mercenaries. That is why you'll always be nothing but a weak little punk." Gato glared at him, gripping his cane tightly with his one good hand.

"You know, at first I was going to give you all a chance to leave, but now," Gato said before he dropped to his knees, coughing up darkness.

"What's happening to him?" Tazuna asked as the others walked forward.

"The darkness inside his heart is taking over." Naruto said, summoning his four Keyblades. "Trust me when I tell you guys you're not up for this."

"Like Hell," Zabuza said, leaning away from Haku and holding his sword. "That little bastard tried to screw me over, I want payback."

"There's no way to talk you out of if is there?" Naruto asked a small smile on his face. "Cure," He pointed Nature's Whirlpool at Zabuza who was bathed in green, leaf shaped light. He wounds healed up instantly and he rotated how once useless arm.

"Not bad kid." He said, and then turned to Gato who had already transformed into a giant black monster who was slowly infecting the mercenaries, giving them the black skin and yellow eyes of the heartless. Naruto and Zabuza tensed when it pointed at them.

"Kakashi-sensei, take everyone and get out of here, leave these guys to us." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and took off with the others. "Hey Zabuza, how much of that sword is a part of you?"

"I forged this sword myself; put a few of my own drops of my own blood in it." Zabuza said. "As far as I'm concerned, this sword is a part of my body." Naruto smiled.

"Then it should work just fine against these guys." Naruto said. "I want you to fight those mercenary heartless, they're weaker than Gato."

"You saying I'm weak?" Zabuza demanded.

"No, I'm saying I have more experience fighting these things." Naruto replied. Zabuza nodded, that made since. At the same instant, the two of them charged forward. Zabuza stepped in front of Naruto and began cutting a path through the mercenary-heartless. Black blood flew throughout the area until they reached Gato.

"Kid!" Zabuza shouted.

"I'm on it!" Naruto yelled back. Jumping off of Zabuza's back and flew at Gato, summoning Yellow Flash. "Keyblade Style, Teleporting Sonic Blade!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared, shooting through Gato's head. The beast roared as Naruto dropped down onto its shoulder.

Back on the ground, Zabuza was slashing away at the mercenary heartless. It had been a long time since he'd had a chance to cut loose like this. He figured since these guys weren't human anymore, it was all right.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza called out, unleashing the jutsu laughing. "I haven't had this much fun since I had that giant brawl with the other Seven Swordsman."

Naruto meanwhile was running up Gato's arm, his four Keyblades out and around him. The thing that the business tyrant had turned into a Darkside, one of the giant heartless, but also one of the weakest kinds. Charging up the creature's head, he lashed out with the 4 Keyblades.

"Four Fire!" He shouted, launching a fireball from the tip of each of his Keyblades. "Four Blizzards!" He repeated the attack with his ice spells. The beast roared after having the temperature of its head change from one to the other so rapidly. It lashed out and slammed his fist into Naruto. He crashed down onto the bridge, his Keyblades acting as a shield before he was knocked back.

"Having a hard time?" Zabuza said, running to stand by the boy, slashing at another mercenary heartless.

"More than I should be." Naruto said. "Usually I should be able to just mow right through something like this, but he's stronger than I would have expected."

"I'm still surprised that such a big monster came out of Gato." Zabuza said, dodging an attack from Gato.

"The size of a Heartless depends on how much darkness is in the person's heart." Naruto explained. "The more darkness there is the bigger the heartless." Naruto and Zabuza dodged another attack.

"Jeeze, how in the hell do you fight something like this?" Zabuza asked.

"The head's a pretty good weak point on one of these, but trick is getting up there." Naruto said.

"So we just need to nail it in the head?" Zabuza asked. "Hey do you know any lightning jutsus?"

"I got something like them." Naruto said. Zabuza smirked and started going through hand seals.

"Water Style, Great Water Fall Jutsu!" He shouted, shooting a giant torrent of water at the Darkside. Naruto caught on and raised his Keyblades.

"Four Thunder!" Naruto shouted, calling down a storm of thunderbolts that stuck the giant heartless. It screeched out in pain before dropping do its knees. "You're mine." Naruto said, combining his Keyblades into Ninja Heart and rammed it into Darkside's head. "Trinity Limit!" He twisted the weapon and bathed the area in light. When the light faded, Naruto was looking up at a heart floating away. "No matter how much darkness there is, there is always a little light that shines." He said, turning away from the floating heart.

"Come on kid; let's get back to the others." Zabuza said, placing his sword on his back.

"Yeah," Naruto said. The two fell into step with one another and took off through the trees.

When they reached Tazuna's house their eyes widened. Kakashi was clutching a wounded arm, Sasuke was unconscious, Sakura was leaning against a wall, and Haku was just plane gone.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"We were ambushed, we don't know by who are why, but they came, knocked out Sasuke and took Haku." Kakashi explained. "I don't know where they came from or even really what they were, but apparently all they were after was Haku."

"Haku," Naruto whispered.

"Sorry kid, but it looks like I won't be going back with you." Zabuza said. "I can't be tied down to a single village until I find her."

"I understand, but at least stick around until you're ready." Naruto said before he passed out. Kakashi and Zabuza starred at the boy before smiling.

"Guess I will stick around for a bit." Zabuza said.

N/KH

About a week later Tazuna managed to complete his bridge.

"Looks like we're all finished with this mission." Kakashi said. He and the others were all healed and ready to head home.

"So, you're really planning on looking for Haku on your own?" Naruto asked Zabuza who was going off on his own.

"Yeah, she's family, and my responsibility." Zabuza said. "I've got to find her and make sure she's all right."

"All right," Naruto said, fishing something out of his pocket, "but take this, just in case you need help." He handed Zabuza a card with three spikes along the top of it. Zabuza held the card and then looked back at Naruto.

"Thanks kid." He turned around and walked away. "Let's hope our paths cross again some day." Naruto smiled as he watched him retreat.

"Yeah, let's hope so." Naruto said as he walked back to his team. He reached them and nodded to Kakashi and taking Sakura's hand in his. "Let's go home."

N/KH

Haku woke up and looked around.

"Good morning my dear," said her mistress, Ursula the sea witch.

"Good morning mistress." Haku replied, flipping her tail and floating up in the water.

**And I think I'll end it there. Leave you all hanging with that kind of cliff hanger, just because I'm that evil. The next story will the Land of Waterfall story so that I can show off some more of Naruto's weapons before the Chunin exam.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
